Chibified
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: An old comrade's back bringing two unusual things: one's a neverseen madougo, the other's a toddler...Kurei!And when the boys tried investigating about the madougo?ALL MEN: CHIBIFIED! What's the girls gonna do? [ToFuu Implied]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T FUCKING OWN RECCA NO HONOU AND THE CHARACTERS! I HATE ANZAI FOR NOT GIVING THEM TO ME!::pouts::

I am totally frustrated right now since my story has been asked to be uploaded over and over again since alot of people still cant view it...I really dont know what's happening and I'm blaming myself and the site. I am so sorry to tell you but if this continues, I might not continue this fic. No matter how cute the plot is. And I might decline to write more fics since I'm having a battle with the site and everyone that runs it. ::sigh::

...TEHEE! Who am I kidding!?I love you soo much guys to give up!I'll find a way about this problem...I'll call my agents right away!Nyahahahaha...!!!

_**Thank you so much for the reviews you gave me for my Epilogue in 'Can I Keep you?', I hope to see ur reviews in here too! I love you soo much guys!**_

**OD-chan: **Yo, Dude! Look! I started the prologue!!! Weeee! Anyway, about ur question? Yup. Kaiya and Neomi are half sisters and everyone knew that. All children know about their parents' stories too.

**Jade007**: Jadey!! Weee! Hey, what happened to MY RAIHA? Hmmm...he married Neon and had a daughter named Neomi. This is my new fanfic! Hope you enjoy reading!

**Aerowin:** Whoa! Hun, u sure got a lot of names! Haha! SOoo...when are u coming back?

**Shenny:** Thanks shen-neechan!!! MWah! Thank you soo much for the love and support::hugs::

**Alf05:** alfy!! This is the next fic! Please do read! Miss ya!

**Sailormars:** Awww... sorry about that... every story have an ending u know...thanks for the review on that fic. I love ya! Hope u read and review!

**Mikaro-chan:** hey ballet girl! U reviewed my fic! Im soo happy!tehhee...thanks! please do read this too!

**Yanny:** YEA..me too. I didn't even describe Mi-chan in the epilogue since I cannot imagine him being 50! Wha! He'd still be soo yummy I bet! I got a new fic...here it is!!

**Malo-chan:** to my malo-chan, my greatest reviewer...ahahaha! LOOK! Here's a new fic and this is gonna be soooooooooooo cute!

**Asianpearl:** heya ginny! I saw ur face in friendster! Ur soo cute!

**Prologue**

"_With this scroll, go back to the real time you originally existed and seek help in there..."_

"_Find the last remaining Hokage ninjas you can find...they know what to do..."_

A dark bluish light opened in the air, choking out two raven-haired boys. The older one landed gracefully, carrying the younger boy on his back. The dimensional portal disappeared slowly and the older boy could only sigh in exhaustion.

He gazed behind him to check the toddler he's bringing and another sigh escaped from his lips, seeing the little one still busily occupied with his dreams. The spiky-haired teen smiled warmly and scanned his eyes everywhere.

Huge trees covered his vision from the sun and he realized that he is still far from the city. Knowing fully that he was already half-tired half thirsty, his nose twitched excitedly, smelling the fresh flowing river nearby. He skipped out immediately and decided to drink a lot of water before going to Recca's house.

--------------------------------------------TOFUU------------------------------------------------

His phone beeped twice and he lifted it up with one eyebrow arched upward. 'One new Message' was what he saw on the screen and he plugged the 'Show' button gingerly.

Seeing a familiar name in the small monitor, Tokiya's arched eyebrow arched more. "The monkey has credits to text me? This is quite _unusual_..." he whispered to himself and continued reading the message.

**_Yo, Mikagami, come here at home. Mom's throwing a small party for Dad's bday! You really have to attend dude or I'll tell Fuuko to whoop your ass! See ya!_**

"Sender, '_Sea Monkey'_.." Tokiya stated silently and sarcastically. _Tell Fuuko huh? That tomboy cant even hurt a single inch of---_

WHAPACK!

"Good afternoon Mi-chan!" Fuuko grinned from ear to ear. She was holding her ever-so-infamous 'Harisen Fan' which had just victoriously punched the mighty and hard Mi-chan head. "Have you received Recca's text message? He said he's inviting us at Uncle Shigeo's birthday!!" Fuuko added in oblivious mirth.

Tokiya groaned and clutched the portion Fuuko smashed with her paper fan. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!!" he stood up and faced his former companion with a very annoyed expression.

"Hi Mi-chan, it's good to see you again!" she smiled innocently, folding her harisen fan back to shape. "Are you going to Recca's party?" she asked again as though she didn't hear the iceberg's whine.

He grunted at her in reply. He definitely doesn't want to go to Recca's house but he was sure that his purple-head monkey friend will dragged him to the Sea Monkey's residence to celebrate another party of the primate clan. "As if, I have a choice?" he replied after a couple of moments.

Fuuko beamed at him, showing pairs of pearly white teeth. "That's great then. I and Yanagi might be a little late since we still got requirements for the day to finish. You go there after your class alright?" she looked at him and then to the huge tree behind him. "Hmmm, you do like hanging out in here don't you?"

"Humans naturally like staying under the shade of the tree, not staying on tree itself like you monkeys usually do," he said with his everyday stoic expression, bringing himself back to the sitting position he had earlier.

Fuuko just stared at him. With a small smile on her face, she approached him and said, " Still the same old Mi-chan I used to know, that's the reason why I can never change the name I call you..." Fuuko chuckled lightly and leaned on his face. "...Mi-chan,"

He rolled his eyes and replied her with a bored look, not even caring that they're actually centimeters apart. For the two years he spent in college, he noticed Fuuko like doing this to him like almost everyday and he's getting a little bit used to it right now. There are just some instances where she can successfully piss him though.

"Scramble out monkey, you still got a class," he said, staring up at her with the most unenthusiastic expression he can manage. Fuuko just smiled and stood erect again. "Well then, I'll see you later Mi-chan!" she said and ran out from his view.

His sights followed her until her lithe form entered the university's main hallway. Taking a book from his black leather school bag, he wondered how years brought him and the tomboy closer than what they were after SODOM. Aside the fact that they're both in Tokyo University with Yanagi, the two are also clubmates in both the physics and swimming club. Yea, you heard that right. In _PHYSICS_ too. And Fuuko's pretty impressive in that field.

Tokiya has to admit, he had been in the university for three years and two years of which have been great because of his monkey companion who likes annoying him whenever she gets the chance.

Tokiya skimmed at a page in his book bemusedly and in a minute, he closed it slowly, ready to attend his last afternoon class with a smile occupying his lips.

--------------------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------------------

When Tokiya reached Recca's house, Domon was already there and was singing loudly with his bestfriend (another monkey, of course) Hanabishi Recca. He knocked twice but the noise from inside made it hard for him to be heard. So he had to call Ms. Kagerou's phone just for them to notice him outside. After a moment, Kagerou-san was moving towards the door and opened Tokiya with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry dear, Recca and Domon were singing inside that I cannot hear you knocking," the black-haired lady, adorned with a Japanese red whole dress, welcomed Tokiya warmly. She opened the door and the two singers shut up almost instantly, inviting Tokiya to the couch.

"Tokiya! It's nice to see you dude!" Recca slapped Tokiya's shoulder lightly.

Tokiya looked at him with a disgusted grunt and he retorted, "You're still the monkey you used to be Hanabishi,"

Instead of readying himself for a bickering like what he usually do, Tokiya was surprised when the flame boy just grinned at him like a bobcat.

"Come on, Mi-bou! We just met again and you're still as grumpy as ever. Continue that for more days and you're dead with cardiovascular illnesses dude since your heart cannot take all the negative emotions you store inside it," Domon said and hooked his big arm over Tokiya's shoulders.

Tokiya sweatdropped amusedly. " I didn't know you even know the term 'cardiovascular' gorilla," he sarcastically replied, shaving Domon's arm away from him.

He saw Domon's frown but was replaced instantly with a big grin, as big as what the sea monkey's displaying. He was about to ask them what's going on when Recca's father, Shigeo, joined them.

Tokiya faced him and bowed gracefully. "Tanjobi Omedetou, Hanabishi-san," he greeted.

"It's nice to see you here, Mikagami-san. You have grown taller boy, how many girlfriends do you have now?" the older man jokingly asked.

Tokiya's brows rose upward and he smiled a little. He wasn't able to answer since Kagerou-san came and whispered something to Shigeo. The older man answered with a nod.

"Boys, I need to go to the market and buy something alright? I'll be back soon, if the girls arrived, just tell them to eat. And eat a lot Tokiya," Recca's mother stated while she was on her way to the door. The door screeched close and Shigeo invited Tokiya towards the dining table.

When Tokiya already settled himself in the dining room, Recca and Domon resumed singing wildly (now with Shigeo) while Tokiya silently ate the food they offered. He's not really hungry so he decided to pick up desserts and pastries. He felt relieved that he's in the dining room where he can only hear a little of the primate clan's frustrated singing.

A gallon of icecream was placed beside the strawberry cake so Tokiya went to the China and got a bowl and a spoon. He opened the container and scooped some of the plum flavored ice cream.

_Plum. _He thought, seeing a vision of a purple-head tomboy inside his mind. _The monkey, great, now I'm wondering how awful this ice cream tastes. _He rolled his eyes and ate a spoonful of the icecream. He felt surprise to find the icecream delicious, not really as good as his favorite lemon ice cream though but it's worth eating.

He went out from the dining room to join Recca and the others when he noticed the main door started cracking on its side. His eyes opened wide and he almost shouted at Recca.

"Sea Monkey! Are you gonna stop singing or you'll wait until your door get busted by Fuuko?"

Recca glanced at him then to the door. He and his father quickly scrambled towards their door and threw it open.

"Holy fuck, Fuuko! You should try to be considerate that were not rich enough to buy a new door, you know! It's not like you can jus—"

"Recca-kun!" a blur of auburn was seen and Yanagi came hugging her loyal ninja. "Look who's here!!!" she said blithely and showed Fuuko together with a very familiar young lad with spiky raven hair.

Domon and Shigeo both showed eyes as big as saucers while Tokiya was also a little surprised at who's laid in front of them.

"Koganei?????!" the men chorused.

Koganei nodded and grinned cheekily, showing his fang which seemed to have grown a little longer. "Live and Alive people!" he shouted merrily.

"WHOA!!! DUDE! You're back!!!" Recca approached the young Koganei with half teary eyes. Domon and Shigeo were already bawling in the background.

"I—cant...breat-th—Recca-nii...san!!" Koganei spoke out almost choking. Recca was smiling widely as he welcomed their long-missed friend.

Koganei entered the house and smiled at everyone, also almost-crying. "It's good to see everyone," he sniffed and glimpsed at everyone's faces. "Tokiya-niisan!! You're here too!" he jumped at Tokiya, who was a little unnerved, and clamped his arms around him. "I missed you!! I missed all of you!!"

Yanagi cried slightly and looked at the bawling Domon beside her. She handed him her handkerchief and the big guy muttered his thanks. Fuuko followed Koganei, a small toddler with sharp Chinese eyes resided on her back. The boy had black hair and was wearing a long red wardrobe that seemed to be too huge for him.

"Enough with the drama Koganei, lets get into business already," the boy said and everyone stared at him in surprise.

Recca's brow twitched up. "Who the hell is that demanding little brat with a sharp tongue?"

Koganei unclamped himself from Tokiya and then he looked at the kid behind Fuuko, a big sweatdrop occurred on his head.

"Oh yea, who is this kid I'm carrying anyway? He's not your son, is he?" Fuuko asked him with a dreadful look. The others (except Tokiya) paled and immediately looked at Koganei. Tokiya rolled his eyes at the dumbasses in front of him but was taken aback with Koganei's answer.

"Oh...well, that boy is..." Koganei gulped and took a deep breath.

"Kurei-niisan..."

**_A/N: OKAY! So I do admit that this prologue is pretty lame..the only good thing in here is the cliffie. ::SIGH:: I'm truthfully too lazy to write right now and that is the best chapter I can come up with. Come to think of it, its already 12:30 am people and my insomia's attacking so I decided to write the first chapter of my new fic. _**

_**I do hope you will like this though. This is really gonna be a cute fic so please standby and read the next chapters...tehee..**_

**_And Of course, REVIEW! Anonymous reviewers are always welcome. LOVE YA GUYS!_**

_**By the way, just wanna tell you that this is not my OWN fic, me and OD-chan (obsessed dreamer) joined forces to make this. It's a little bit embarrassing that the prologue's pretty stupid though. GOMEN!!! I'll write better next time!**_


	2. Chibified

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**A/N: Sorry I don't have the time to reply to reviews for the last chapter. I will if time permits! Please R&R!!!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Silence enveloped the whole living room.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

No one dared to talk.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

All mouths are agape and eyes are widening in total obfuscation. The young boy behind Fuuko's back eyed all of them and rolled his eyes carelessly. Fuuko didn't even take glance at the boy as she felt like being 'statued' on where she was.

"No way in hell that that boy is Kurei!" someone managed to cough out, waking up everyone from their immobilization. It was Domon. He pointed the little boy who glared at him in return.

Koganei smiled sheepishly, delicately getting the raven-haired boy from Fuuko's back. Fortunately, Fuuko managed to hold him still while she was under the state of shock.

"It is me you dumb oaf and I don't need to prove anything. You and you," he pointed each of them. " ...all of you, are obliged to help in here and not to ask questions so let's get into the real thing," he said and silently demanded Koganei to open his bag.

He dunked his head inside the large bag (well, large for him, that is), acting as though he was searching something when a huge hand picked him up with his long red robe. Wiggling like a fish out of the pond, the little boy tried escaping from the gasp when a pair of blood-red orbs met his view. "You aren't Kurei, are you?" Recca asked, hanging the toddler level to his face.

"Yea, no way. I mean, LOOK AT HIM!!!" Fuuko snapped out, holding her palm to the kid as though a saleslady showing her raw meat product. Her eyes full of disbelief and terror.

Yanagi glimpsed at the kid and turned down to ask Koganei. " Koganei-kun, are you sure about this?" she asked at the same usual mild tone but with a tinge of fear and confusion in her eyes. If this boy is really Kurei, surely SOMETHING happened.

Koganei heaved and took a long long breath. He knew showing like this, on old Japanese garments and with a chibi Kurei tagged along him, would gain many questions from the gang. Although he had not really practice how to explain it, he had no choice but to give it all his best.

He started with a nod. Then another sigh escaped from his lips when everyone fell silent once more. " A madougu was found on the year where I and Kurei-niisan went back. No one knows what that madougo was and so the founder sought Kurei-niisan's help to distinguish it. The madougu was under his guidance when one evening, after getting inside his bedchamber, I was surprised by that form. A toddler!" Koganei explained deliberately, carefully and as soft as possible. "He was sleeping and behind him was that madougo, shining so brightly inside his dark room," he added.

All of them looked at Kurei and then to Koganei and back to Kurei. Kurei glared at everyone and stuck his tongue out (which is actually very not-kurei like). Everyone sweatdropped, including Tokiya.

"Oh my God, you're joking right, Koganei?" Recca moved his face down to the thirteen year old, face so white and dead-looking one would practically mistake it as a raw dead meat.

Much to Recca and everyone's hope, Koganei shook his head immediately as though he was sure as dead to his explanation and answer. Recca looked back at his older brother, scanning his face for any evidences that would prove Koganei wrong. There's the burn on the left eye, the same scowl on the face, the same glare...the same..._holy cricket..._

"Put me down, Recca! That's an order!" Kurei hissed at Recca's nose.

Recca blinked twice and put the young Kurei down. His face deadpanned as he turned around and eyed his friends waiting for his confirmation. "Something bad must have happened back there..." was all he managed to say.

Yanagi gasped. Tokiya blinked and Domon coughed hardly. "You're saying that REALLY is Kurei? Your brother?!" Fuuko uttered in bewilderment.

"Yes,"

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him Koganei-kun?" Yanagi quickly asked.

"Err..I believe I just told you...?" Koganei answered with a big sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Come on lad, Yanagi meant HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Fuuko reinforced.

The young Koganei closed his eyes and shrugged. "That's why were here isn't it? We don't have a clue of what happened," he answered.

" Koganei, will you show us the madougo?" Tokiya finally voiced in.

Koganei looked at Kurei and when the latter nodded, he dug his hands in the bag and showed the madougo. It was the same old crystal ball Recca and the others used to have although there's a one single difference, it was a plain silvery white ball: no kanji, no name, zero.

Everyone stared at it amused. Tokiya raised a delicate eyebrow and asked " Are you sure that's the madougu? Or if that's A madougu?"

"Demo, Tokiya-niisan, this is the one I found sparkling beside Kurei-niisan when I saw him in his room," Koganei answered innocently but honestly.

"Haven't you thought that maybe, just MAYBE, what happened to Kurei wasn't the madougu's fault and all? Maybe he was cursed or in some kind of a spell, afterall, magic and sorcery are still present in that era," he asked again making the young lad silent in a while.

"Even with this size Mikagami, I retained my brain and my powerful instinct and I know there's something about that madougu that can turn someone in this state of mine. If there isn't, I will not waste my time bringing it here and asking for Kage Hoshi's help," Kurei eyed the former Ensui wielder with the same stubborn and fierce he used to have. Even with his high-pitched childish tone, he managed to maintain the same intensity and authority within it. "Speaking of which, were is your mother Recca?" Kurei turned his face to his stepbrother.

Instead of hearing the answer from the lad, a deep voice from behind answered Kurei. It was Recca's foster father, Shigeo. "My wife isn't here, she went buying some things and she might not be here until later," he replied calmly, maybe because he doesn't understand what's going on or he simply doesn't really care.

"I see..." Kurei whispered. All of them anxiously waited for him to say more. Usually, Kurei would want everything filed up in front of him, he's a man born without patience and they doubt he would want to wait until later for this issue to be solved. He's as stubborn and impatient as his brother afterall.

The toddler Kurei looked at them bemusedly, scrutinizing each and every face. Then in a split second, whatever element possessed him, Kurei beamed at stared at them with big round sparkling eyes. "I'm hungry, do you have something to eat?"

A silent wind passed them and everyone fall on the floor, large sweat dropping on every head. Shigeo stood up and showed the little boy the dining room. "Alright, this way young lad," he said and Kurei followed almost instantly, pulling his long robe up while marching to the kitchen.

"Are you sure that's Kurei?!" Recca whispered, raring to get an answer. Koganei sweatdropped.

"You were the one who told us that's YOUR brother!" Domon shot out with the same volume of voice and Recca glared at him.

"I guess its because time reverted back on him, his childish instincts were inevitable not to show. Even if he says he still has his brain and old wits, he's still a kid inside a kid's body," Yanagi began to talk. But she sweatdropped when Domon and Recca gazed at her with obvious blankness on their faces. Fuuko did the same.

"What she meant, monkeys, is that it was reversion of time that brought Kurei on that state and not merely a transformation. When we say 'transformation', its only the physical that turns into a child. His present intelligence, knowledge, character, and behavior are held still. But since what happened to him was due to time reversion within himself, Kurei was brought back to who he was more than almost twenty years ago and so that is why he's acting like that. Practically, his 'brain and powerful instinct' were just for memory purposes. That is for him to remember everything that happened and the memories he got in the present time," Tokiya explained deliberately. "If you still didn't get my drift, then live as a dumbass forever," he added after seeing Domon's still blank face.

Koganei nodded. "It's pretty terrible isn't it? That is why we badly need your help and Kagerou-san's. She's well-informed when it comes to madougus so she probably know what this one is," he said and raised the madougu back.

Recca heaved. "Then I guess we better check on this ball," he took the crystal and looked at his comrades. "Let's go to the storage room. This is another task for the...HOKAGE TEAM!" he raised his fist up and grinned.

Tokiya nodded. As stupid as it seems, it's good to bring back the old Hokage spirit within him, even if they got a sea monkey for a leader.

Domon grinned and cheered like Recca. "OK!"

"Okay, how about this. You guys take a look at the madougu while me, Yanagi and Koganei take our dinner for awhile. We haven't eaten since earlier you know. We'll be there when were done," Fuuko spoke.

"Fine. Make sure you're coming there, monkey," Tokiya was the one who replied before the three paraded towards the door and outside.

They went at the back of the house where the storage room was and entered silently. Domon coughed as a full room of dust welcomed his nose. "Haven't you even thought of sweeping this room, Recca?!" he barked and glared at the flame master.

"Just don't move so much and no dust will attack you," Recca simply said as the three moved forward.

Recca placed the madougu on top of an old wooden box and slowly walked backwards. All eyes stared at the madougu until someone managed to say something.

"So what are we gonna do?" in the dark room, the first one said.

"I don't know exactly," the other one answered.

And a knock on the floor was heard. Someone carelessly fell off.

-------------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------------

"Would you want to sip this soup Kurei-kun?" Yanagi kindly asked. Kurei nodded and she slid the spoon to the little Kurei's mouth.

Fuuko glanced at Koganei and whispered. "Whatever you say, I'm still not convinced that that young boy is Kurei,"

"I know Fuuko-neechan. I'm still on the stage of convincing myself as well. But eversince he became like that, a five-year old kid, he began to love food and sometimes play with ducklings on the bath tub. I guess it's because his childish instincts began outgrowing when we talk about child stuff," Koganei responded with a sigh.

"But I doubt Kurei acted like that when he was a kid. They said he's unfeeling and snob. Why is he acting like a spoiled brat now?"

"Dunno, really," Koganei answered and drank his glass of water.

Fuuko put on a sour face and observed the young Kurei again. His fierce eyes noticed her and he barked out, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if you want my piece of cake. I don't feel like eating it," Fuuko tried answering, putting up a bored face as much as possible.

"Okay. Put it on my plate," the child commanded and turned his attention back to his steak.

"I take what I said. That child really is the stinking Kurei," she whispered back to Koganei. Koganei smirked in amusement.

"Hmmm, Koganei-kun, are you done eating?" Yanagi asked and Koganei nodded. "Will you check on Recca-kun and the others in the storage room? Tell them we'll be following in a while," she said gently.

"Sure Yanagi-neechan," Koganei hopped out from his chair and ran towards the door. The door sound closed and Koganei left to the storage room.

Whistling while he trailed down to the backyard, Koganei smiled at the lovely fullmoon above him. "It's good to see you outside this early," Koganei said to the moon.

He found the storage room and entered silently. It was dark, he thought. "Recca-niisan! Tokiya-niisan! Domon-niisan!" he called them one by one. Nobody answered. "Are you there?"

Somehow in the center of the room, there was something attractively shiny. An orb or something round. Koganei widened his eyes, anxiety sprung inside him and he reached for the light switch in panic.

The light shone out to all corners of the room and at the center of the storage room there lied three little...toddlers. One with the familiar silver hair, two with distinguishable raven locks. There's no more time to guess, its obvious who they are.

It's them.

"I gotta tell the others." he ran back to the house but Yanagi and Fuuko was on their way to the storage room and so he met them midway.

"Yanagi-neechan! Fuuko-neechan!" he called out, his face not hiding the tremor he felt.

"Koganei-kun?! What happened? You look so pale!" Yanagi ran towards Koganei and touch the kid's face to examine.

"It's the three of them..."

"What happened Koganei!?!" Fuuko snapped out, her face was turning as pale as the kid's. Koganei gave her an almost-crying expression and Fuuko didn't wait for his answer anymore. She kicked the storage room's door and blasted it out. In a second, her jaw was hanging open and her eyes almost popped out.

Yanagi was in a safe distance from the storage room but she still saw the occupants inside. Little but very familiar.

"Oh my God!" Yanagi walked fast to the storage room and gasped, putting her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my God, indeed," Fuuko heard herself talked.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Since I don't have much time now and I'm being pressured on putting this chapter. I didn't edit this. But I will after I have the time, don't worry. It's still cliffie. I found myself being fond of cliffhangers for some reason. But I bet you know what happened, it's pretty obvious. **

**I would appreciate comments and reviews so feel free to send one. Thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter! I love you all and I hope you continue supporting me until this fic's finished. Toodles!**


	3. First Day Shock

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**REVIEW REPLIES, here they are! Thank you so much for reading and I hope u review again! MWAHUGS!**

**OD: Thanks pal...thanks for the SUPPORT! I hope u still remember that this is OUR fic!**

**Yanagi-chyan: Hey!! Nice latest chap in ur fic, its sad that ending's the next...Mi-chan is a brat is a real experiment here. I'm still holding for his meanie snob character here so the bratness will appear in the next chapters... afterall, they are still under the stage of shock in this chappie. **

**Shen: Hehe. I got an explanation for that. –raises hand—It's becoz...SECRET! It will be explain in the later chapters...i know there are still a lot of confusion and questions from the readers now. But let this be for awhile, your answers will be answered if you keep reading the fic. **

**Jamjam-chan: Hey I just updated...I do hope it turned out fine. And feel free to leave a review! Can you imagine Mi-chan? I will not describe them perfectly in this chappie but rest assured Mi-chan will be described well on the next chapters when Fuuko looks up close. **

**Mjsweet86: Err...i thought stepbrother and half-brother are just the same...?**

**Malo: Heres the update malo-chan! MWah! Love ya!**

**Ladylyris: OOOHhhhh...you like kureixfuuko? Hmmm...I'll try, although its not in the plot but I'll try alright? It's a nice idea...:D**

**Random-smiley: This is multi-chaptered and I don't have any idea how many chapters its gonna be...this might be long, like my first fic...hehe**

**Snowcharms: Do you have any idea how long ive been drooling on ur name? Its sooo cute!!! Anyway, the answers are in this chapter...and yes there are 4 little spoiled brats...i cant imagine taking care of them myself...so I'll leave them to the hokage girls!haha!**

**Cloudstrife22793: CLOUDY!! Im ur fangirl!!! Hahha...Thanks for the review..!!**

**Carmela here: Hello! Ur a new reviewer right? Thanks for the review...I hope you like tofuu coz I only serve them!:D**

**AnimeMatrice: Ohhh...thats alright if ur not into tofuu...ehehhe and I love you too!!! Thanks for the review!**

**Jomai: Heres the update! Thanks!**

**Sonzai taz: Ohh...calm down...here it is! Hope u enjoy! Mwahugsz!**

**------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER 2

A round table at the center. 9 chairs around it. 9 people: 4 kids, 1 teen, 4 adults. 1 little problem.

"Are you sure this is the madougo?" Kagerou scrutinized the white crystal ball, searching every curve and smoothness.

"I am sure," a high-pitched solid voice replied. His eyes fixed at what Kagerou was holding.

Everyone around the table was silent, all eyes on the ball as well.

The former female ninja took another exquisite look at the sphere. A couple of moments passed and she leaned her head on the back of her chair. "I give up," she uttered with a heave. "I doubt this is a simple madougo, or something I've seen before. It's powers are unknown to my knowledge, although this one really resembles the same quality of madougos made by Kokuu," she said.

"So you mean, this one might also be made my Kokuu?" the little Kurei asked.

Kagerou nodded. "Most likely yes."

"Then it probably is a madougo if its made by Kokuu," Fuuko whispered.

"Or an unfinished one. Just look, the madougo doesn't have a name at all so that's probably the reason why its powers aren't very clear and identified," Yanagi added.

"It might be a transforming madougo which can transform someone older or younger, depending on what the owner wants," Koganei voiced in.

"Well if that's the case then we could have changed Kurei back to his old version when I tried unleashing the madougo's power earlier," Kagerou-san counteracted immediately.

Everyone sighed in defeat. "You got a point, Kagerou-san," Fuuko responded sulkily.

A minute passed and everyone was bashing the inside of his/her head to make suggestions. But then again, one's discussions were worthless since someone will always have a way to oppose it. Another sigh escaped from everyone's mouth.

"This is hopeless...Its so hard to think of a theory about that ball," Kogenei moaned and slumped his head on the table.

"We better stop thinking and leave this issue as it is for awhile. We are all under the stage of shock so I bet no one in this room will be able to come up with a very good answer," Shigeo interrupted. "I suggest we all take a nice long rest and resume this meeting tomorrow morning."

Kagerou smiled at her husband and cleared her throat. "I guess you are right, dear. Kurei, I would like to ask you if I could hold responsibility on this 'madougo' for now. I want to examine it for a few days before I tell everyone my conclusion."

"Do as you wish, but do it fast. You don't know how it feels being in this stage, there are times when I cant control myself. And I think I'm beginning to get fat from eating too much sweets," the grumpy boy said and hopped his little feet out from his chair. He pulled his long robe as he arranged himself.

The adults gazed at him with wondering eyes.

"Were going now, we will be back tomorrow to know if there are any progress," he said and turned his face at Koganei. "Let's go, Koganei," he said and began leaving but a big hand gripped on his elbow and he halted.

"Where do you think you're going stinky?" it was Fuuko.

"Somewhere to stay. You got a problem with that woman?" the kid answered casually and pulled his elbow away from Fuuko's grasps.

"What?! Are you out of your little mind?" she looked at him as if his making the most horrible act in the 21st century. Looking away from him, Fuuko stared at the adults and silently asked reinforcement from them.

"Kurei, me and my husband already decided that you are going to lodge here while were searching solution to that state of yours," Kagerou said.

"Yes, Kurei-kun, it would be better if you just stay here so you can have better access on the madougo and for shelter purposes," Yanagi gently agreed.

Kurei raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you want me stay with Recca?" his eyes went a little wide with that thought.

"Kurei-niisan, it would be better here. And besides, we don't have any money to pay for hotels and foods. Staying here would cause fewer burdens to us," Koganei said and moved towards Kurei.

"That is not what I am asking, am I going to live with Recca here?!" Kurei repeated.

"Oh shut up you little dickhead. Yes you are and you cant do anything about it!" Fuuko pulled his elbows and placed him back on his chair, already annoyed. "There, Koganei, get the chain and we'll chain this stubborn brat!" Fuuko commanded at the sweatdropping teen.

"What are you doing?! This is a catastrophe! You have no right to restrain me you old woman!!" Kurei cried out as he tried wiggling out from his chair.

"Koganie!" Fuuko shouted.

"Hai! Fuuko-neechan!" Koganei hastily ran to the storage room.

"Don't try escaping boy. I eat babies for midnight snack," Kurei widened his eyes as Fuuko's face become gloomy and wicked. He imagined her as the witch he killed just last week.

Yanagi and the others could only laugh heartily at Fuuko's little torture. Its been awhile since they last saw this kind of entertainment.

------------------------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------------------

"They're still asleep," Yanagi stated upon entering Recca's room where the lads were soundlessly sleeping.

Fuuko switched the lights on and saw the three boys, Recca, Domon and Tokiya, on the floor, still in slumber. The two ladies went near them and scanned their faces.

"Well, what can I say? They really are our Hokage males," Fuuko chuckled a little.

"Awww...arent they just cute?" Yanagi smiled dreamily.

"Haha. I guess so," Fuuko laughed. She saw Recca hugging his pillow and Domon drooling. Both look gross and funny but she thought they're really cute.

Mi-chan, on the other hand, was lying on his side and sleeping silently, she just noticed. She went near him and kneeled on the floor beside him. A fond smile emerged from her face and she cant help but feel her heart skipped a beat. Even in his small and sleeping self, he remained gorgeous and heavenly. She nearly want to hop out, get a camera and take a picture of him, then send it somewhere and be labeled the 8th wonder of the world.

Fuuko's eyes softened and she unconsciously touched the kid's fair face. It was soft and warm, his dainty nose sniffed unconsciously through her touch. Fuuko smiled a little. "Mi-chan..." she didn't notice herself whispering his name.

"You know, I wouldn't object if you want to bring him to your house and personally take care of him," a voice cut her line of thoughts.

"Wha-What?!" Fuuko snapped and averted her eyes to the source of the voice.

Her friend, Yanagi, giggled. "I know you want to,"

"Want to what?" Fuuko tried putting out composure.

"To take care of Mikagami-sempai," and Yanagi giggled again.

"What? No, of course I dont," Fuuko denied.

"Oh really?" Yanagi was teasing. "I wonder why Fuuko-chan is blushing?" she smiled and put her index finger on her cheek as though thinking.

Fuuko blushed more. "What? No I am not," she looked away.

"Hiding from your best friend eh? I've know you for a long time Fuuko-chan, you can't hide anything from me now," Yanagi continued bugging.

"God, Yanagi-chan, this is Mi-chan your talking about!" Fuuko stood up and pointed the sleeping bishounen.

"I know. That's why you want to take him," Yanagi batted her eyelashes. "Right?"

Fuuko fell silent and just walked away. "You're ridiculous," she whispered as she passed by Yanagi.

Yanagi just giggled more.

Before Fuuko can get out from the room, Kagerou-san came up to her. "Kurei finally slept," she said and the three women sighed in relief.

"Did you have a hard time?" Fuuko chortled, waiting for Kagerou-san's reply.

"It was harder than being a ninja," Kagerou answered amusedly and they all laughed.

"Ne, Kagerou-san, Fuuko volunteered to take care of Mikagami-sempai," Yanagi butted in.

"Wha?!" Fuuko turned behind her to meet Yanagi's cunning smile. _This lady surely isn't very virgin. _She sweatdropped.

"Oh really? That is just wonderful, Fuuko-chan," the older woman gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, that is not true! I didn't volunteer!!" Fuuko cried out.

"It's ok, Fuuko-chan, I would still ask you to take Tokiya from the two . I'm afraid these boys wont be really friendly towards each other when they wake up. My son, Recca, for one, will just spend the day fighting with Tokiya. It's better if we separate the fire and ice to avoid commotion." Kagerou explained.

Fuuko stared at her for a moment as though contemplating, then she twisted her head to Yanagi and back to Recca's mother. After taking a long breath, she announced her decision. "Fine, but if iceblock gives me any problem, I'll send him back here via FedEx,"

"Yay!" Yanagi jumped and hugged Fuuko. "I'm sure he wont give you problems, Fuuko-chan," she said happily.

"Wow, you sure want to get rid of him, huh?"

"Of course not, I just want you together!" Yanagi said carelessly.

"Eh?" Fuuko arched her eyebrow in confusion.

Yanagi giggled again. "Nothing. Hmmm...you better take him now before he wakes up and tries escaping." She said and helped Fuuko carry Mi-chan. "You know, water boys are slimy," another cunning smile was plastered on the young woman's face.

The two woman led Fuuko towards the sala to the door. Yanagi waved at her and wished her luck. "Goodluck, Fuuko-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yea, I really need more luck than you thought, Yanagi-chan." With a last sigh, she stepped out from the Hanabishi house and to her own residence.

------------------------------------------------TOFUU-------------------------------------------------

Tokiya woke up as sunshine hit his face. He shifted position and laid on his other side, hiding his face with his pillow. His eyes were ready to drowse off when a sweet scent attracted his nostrils. _Wait...PLUM?_

He slowly opened his eyes, it was blurry at first and he couldn't recognize the first thing that met him. _What is this? A necklace?A necklace...skin? Laces...Black garments...cleavage? Of course no—WAIT!_

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" he backed off and fell from the bed with a loud thump.

"WHAAAAA?! What!?What?" Fuuko woke up from the noise and immediately got up.

"What is it?..." she inquired sleepily and stared at the kid below the bed. "What are you doing on the floor, Mi-chan?"

Tokiya stared at her wide-eyed. His face was so pale it looked like he had been to Antarctica. Backing off, he glimpsed at his shoulders and felt a little relieved that he was still wearing his clothes last night. AND his pants too. Then he glanced back to the woman in front of him. What the hell is she doing on my bed? Did something happened?, he thought with a slight panic. And why the heck does she look so oddly..._big?_

"Alright. Come down, now Mi-chan. I meant no harm. Before you try opening your mouth again to produce a girly scream, let me first explain everything that happened, alright?" Fuuko crawled to him slowly, fighting the greatest urge to laugh at her old companion's hysteric face. Afterall, its not always everyday Mi-chan screams like a woman.

"Fuuko?!" Tokiya narrowed his eyes on her.

"Yes, it is me, Mi-chan," the purple-head answered casually, nodding.

He curved one eyebrow up. "What are you doing on my bed? AND barely naked?!" he asked her with a grim face.

"Oh!" Fuuko looked at herself and blushed beet red. She swiftly drew the comforter to her bosom and covered her undies. Then she giggled slightly, "I'm sorry Mi-chan, I barely noticed."

Tokiya's mouth gaped. "You BARELY noticed? BARELY??? Did you just RAPED me and you BARELY noticed that you did?!" his forehead withdrew a dozen of dripping sweat at that thought.

"Wha!? Excuse me? The last thing I will do in this world would be raping a psycho idiotic girly man like you!" Fuuko steamed at his remark. How could he say such things?

"Oh yea? And how could you explain you without shirt and pants and with me on the bed?!" he was almost screaming while pointing Fuuko.

"Hey bucklehead, first and foremost, YOU are not on YOUR bed, you were sleeping on MINE. And you want explanations moron?!" Fuuko was all heated up, she couldn't think straight.

"I DEMAND explanations!"

"Fine, turn around,"

Tokiya followed and turned behind him. In front laid a huge body-size mirror with thick black frame. He moved around slowly, finding it hard to move with his own clothes. Why do it seemed so big? He cant have lost half his weight in just one night, have he?

He looked at the mirror. It was enough to engulf his new form. There was a moment of silence before his baby blue eyes hued grey and he lost his consciousness at what he saw. "_That just didn't happen..."_

-----------------------------------------------------TOFUU------------------------------------------------------

The round table was filled with merrymaking and boisterous conversations from every chair.

"Recca ran from here to the gate and came back thirty minutes later to recover. But all the while you and Tokiya were still not here, he was sweating and paling every second. It was really funny," Kagerou remarked and it was followed with another raging noise from her tablemates. Yanagi almost choked her breakfast out and Shigeo was drumming the table in complete blitheness.

"Oh, Domon-niisan looked as good as dead when we told him what happened to him. He rushed to the comfort room and took him a full hour to come out," Koganei stated, all the while snickering at the affairs after they woke up.

"Hahahahahhahaha!" Fuuko choked a laugh. "Well, you should see Mi-chan! Ha! He froze and was on the floor, UNCONSCIOUS!" it was Fuuko's turned to announce and everyone fell silent.

But in a second, everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

-----

"Oh man, they're talking about us," Recca rolled his eyes disgustedly, his body shrinking on the couch with shame.

The 'little' boys all sat on the couch, blushing every minute as one adult say their stories of recovering from the shock.

"They talk like that because those women don't know how it feels waking up in the morning with tiny fingers," Domon said, hugging one of the couch pillows.

"At least you're not the one taken a shot while unconscious, don't feel too bad for yourself. Fuuko did worse to me than anyone did to you. I bet she's gonna post that picture in the bulletin this coming Monday and my peaceful life is over," Tokiya said grumpily, feeling sullen since the time he came out from Fuuko's house.

"Yea right, but you still had the chance to sleep with Fuuko-sama. What could be better than that?" Domon commented. He had been throwing death-glares to Tokiya's site since he saw him and Fuuko arriving at Recca's home.

"It wasn't my fault gorilla, I woke up and I saw her on her..." he trailed off. He cant say he just saw Fuuko's breast inside her brassiere now, can he?

This gain speculating looks from both the boys. "Her what?"

"Bed. On her bed," Tokiya answered and jumped out from the couch._Heck, I didn't know I had very short legs when I was this age._

Tokiya walked and approached Kurei, who had been silent since the time they arrived. He wondered what he was thinking, he seemed too deep in thoughts.

"Kurei," he whispered his name.

Kurei glanced at his way.

"Just one question and I want a direct answer," Tokiya stood in front of Kurei, he noticed the former flame master was already dressed up on a casual modern clothing.

"What is it?"

"Your scar. If time reverted back inside you, why do you still have that scar, which I believe, was given by Kurenai to you when you were already old," Tokiya asked.

Kurei concentrated on him for a minute, then stood up. "If I had the answer, Mikagami, I might as well not travel back here to get it," he said and went away.

Tokiya followed his back and sat back on his chair. _Hmp. I should have known._

"Dude, you shouldn't have talked to him. You know my brother's a real snob to people," Recca sat beside Tokiya and flung his arm around Tokiya's shoulder.

"Get your dirty arm around me Recca, I'm not on the mood to play with monkeys," Tokiya responded and harshly grasped Recca's arm away from him.

"Come on, man, you're always not on the mood. Try living alive sometimes!" Domon cheered. "It isn't the end of the world or something,"

"It is gorilla but I understand why you don't understand. Gorilla wasn't given the brain to think anyway," Tokiya glared at Domon.

"What did you say?!"

"I cant believe you also don't understand simple Japanese," Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"Take that back, Mi-bou!!!" Domon stood up and was rolling his sleeve up to his shoulders.

Instead of gearing up, Tokiya just stared at the bigger boy with very bored eyes. _Honestly, how in the world could someone live without a brain?_

"You wanna fight, iceboy?!" Domon pulled the young Tokiya's shirt and was ready to bang him when Recca stood between them.

"Stop it you two, it's not time to fight each other. Were in a serious problem now and the least we can contribute to its progress is to have an argument," the raven spiky-haired Recca told them.

Tokiya looked at Domon then to Recca. "At least I know your brain works on emergency, Recca,"

Recca's cool composure turned steamy high. "Will you shut that fucking mouth of yours Mikagami?!"

"See? He's being rude, Recca!" Domon snapped.

"Oi! What are you little ones doing?" Fuuko came out with the other 'adults'.

"Why are you fighting this early?" Shigeo said and raised his eyebrow.

"HE STARTED IT!" Recca and Domon chorused, pointing Tokiya with their fingers and each pouting their mouths out.

Tokiya rolled his eyeballs again. "I hate kids,"

"Tokiya!" Fuuko shouted and before Tokiya could twist his head, he was hit with a shoe on the face. "You grumpy boy, who told you to fight other kids!?!" she marched towards him and glared.

"Monkey, who gave you the right to act like my mother?" Tokiya glared back at her.

"I did so shut those little lips of yours before I nail it close! Come here," she dragged his arm and trailed to the door. Then she looked at Yanagi and the others before silently biding goodbye. The ones left sweatdropped and let out a sigh.

"If I don't know better, I'll say they were husband and wife in their past lives," Shigeo shook his head before laughing with the others.

-------------------------------------------------TOFUU----------------------------------------------------

Fuuko stood at the huge mall and faced side to side. Dragging the chibi Tokiya along, she forced him to come inside. "Yosh! It's been awhile since I did my last shopping!" she beamed.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" Tokiya tried pulling out his arm from Fuuko's grip.

"Shopping, of course! What do you think are we here for?!"

"What are you gonna buy?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow as they entered the baby dress section.

"Your clothes, silly," Fuuko answered and picked out boys' clothes from the hanger.

"What did you just mean by that?! I am not gonna be like this forever!" he glared at her.

Fuuko sighed and kneeled down to focus at his eyes. Jade eyes met glassy blue ones and she said, "And what if it's the opposite?" she looked at him with seriousness and Tokiya knew what she meant.

He was speechless. What if he really wont change? What if there isn't a solution and the madougo's power is forever? He nearly froze on his ground.

Fuuko noticed his change of mood and stared at his shoe. She felt ashamed for herself, she's here to boost their confidence not to say negative possibilities to them, especially now that Tokiya obviously couldn't take what happened to them, to him. She shrugged and got closer to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying things like that," she smiled at him bitterly.

Tokiya looked away.

"Tokiya," Fuuko held his shoulders and asked him to look at her straight. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you," she said in a firm voice, filled with honesty and determination.

Tokiya felt something within him soften and he let himself hold on that promise. He knew Fuuko's someone who keep promises, and he admired her for that. A small smile quirked up on his face and he said, "Then what are you kneeling for? Why don't you buy me a set of blue clothes? I want it in good and expensive fabric and without too much designs, got it?" he said and grinned at Fuuko's bewildered reaction.

"Did you just order me you small fry!?"

"You asked for it," Tokiya coolly said and set off to pick out more blue clothes.

A bobcat grin resided on his face remembering the things he and his sister used to do when he was in this age.

----------------

**A/N: Tantadan! Its done. It's a longer chapter to cope up with the delay in update. I know you've been waiting for this and I'm sorry if it turned out a little lame. I dunno why but I think this story's pretty lame. My plot is seriously on twists and turns by now...and I'm supposed to torture Tokiya here, but I didn't. –sigh— I'm planning on torturing him in the next chapters...and I want to tell you that this will focus more on Tokiya and Fuuko and not really much on the other Chibis. Maybe just a little with Kurei and Koganei since I missed those two!**

**Anyway, I would still want to hear reviews and suggestions. PLEASE?! I'm a review whore you know!!! Sigh, if there are errors, please notify me. Coz I really overlook a lot of errors on my fic even if I edit them. I sometimes forgot adding words, or misspell something or complete the spelling. I dunno why I'm like that. I really need an editor...will someone volunteer to be one?**


	4. Nursery Havoc

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**Review replies: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love u guys! Please R&R!**_

**Eirist-chan**: Here's the update, neelie! Hahaha. Sorry, I like that name of urs.

**Malo**: Yo Malo!! Oh that, hmmm…you see, I cant simply have Tokiya sit on the floor, crying his heart out on the first day. They are changing gradually, the explanation will be revealed when we finally reach the chapter about the madougu's history and it's real power. Haha! Mwahugz! Love ya!

**Sonzai **Taz: Here's the update! Thanks for reading!

**Larsha**: The update is here at last!

**Joide: **Thanks! I appreciate compliments from my co- KB loyalists! Mwahugz!

**Shenny: **What did u just mean by that? looks at Shen with an eyebrow arched

**Mjsweet:** Oh ur name is soo cute! Mj was my crush in highschool! Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and here's the update! )

**AnimeMatrice**: Aww…Thank you soo much. Mwahugz! I appreciate you for still reading this. hugs

**Snowcharms:** Hmmm…not a very bad idea. grins wickedly

**Ladylyris**: Bwahahaha! That was my fave part in the last chapter too!

**Jomai:** Here you go! Please R&R!

**Carmelahere:** We both love Tofuu! We'll shoot whoever bans the Tofuu club! Bwahhahaa! Thanks for reading btw!

**Mooneasterbunny:** hugs you they're so cute ne?

**Yanny:** DUDDDEEEE!!!! I miss u you tofu whore!! Love ya!! Are you on job training?

**Blackrose:** Thank you, Thank you! U wanna edit my work? Whoa! Really? SUUURREE!!! I'm so bum when editing. Actually, this chapter is also not edited. Hehe. ,

**Random:** Whoa! I wish I could write your idea but it wasn't in the plot. Shucks! How about you make a fic about that? Haha! I'll surely read!

**Mikaro-chan:** Dude, u got like a whole bunch of pictures in friendster wearing your ballet suit! Haha! I wish I could see u do ballet dancing though. TSk3. Anyway, here's the update!

**WARNING: Not edited. (Again, for a hundred times, I'm lazy aside from the fact that I barely have time to read this chapter again).**

CHAPTER 4

Kirisawa Residence. 9 am.

"Yes, yes Yanagi. A few minutes and were both set, I just need to pack Mi-chan's powder and hand towels," Fuuko said against the phone between her shoulder and ear. She was standing near the sink, preparing her new roommate's bottle of milk.

"Oh, you better make it fast Fuuko-chan. Recca here is very excited to go to school. He's even tugging my skirt now!" Yanagi on the other line answered, pulling Recca's hands away from her gently.

"Alright! I will, Ok? Let's meet at the nursery's gate! Bye!" Fuuko hung the phone. She twisted the bottle cap close and turned around to check Tokiya.

"Arent you done yet?" she sighed at him restlessly, walking towards the table and enclosing Tokiya's lunch with a clean sheet of cloth, knotting it on the top.

"I would have eaten faster if your toast isn't as chewable as a hollow block," the little boy stared at her with bored eyes before grinding the bread inside his mouth.

Fuuko shot a glare at him. "Hey, I told you I never liked toasted bread and I don't prefer it for breakfast. But you demanded it and I gave you one. And now your complaining, you stupid brat!?"

"I'm not complaining. I was stating the fact as calmly as I can," Tokiya continued eating without sending his face up to look at her.

"Oh just shut up and finish your meal! We have a big day ahead! It's your first day in school, Mi-chan. Be a good boy now!" Fuuko said. She went upstairs and filled Tokiya's backpack with a baby powder and three towels. She also put the bottle of milk after hugging it with a white thick cloth. When she moved downstairs, Tokiya was already on the front door, waiting for her impatiently.

"We're already late, monkey,"

--------------------

After the slow ride from the train, Fuuko and Tokiya finally reached the nursery school's gate. Yanagi was there, waving happily at them. Beside her were Recca and Domon, both grasping a cotton candy on their hands.

"Yanagi!" Fuuko called out, hopping towards her friend while tagging Tokiya along. She was wearing a simple jeans and a plain pink tee. Yanagi was wearing her usual long skirt and a blue blouse with white collar and yellow ribbon below it.

"I'm happy you made it! I really thought you won't be here!" Yanagi hugged Fuuko and smiled at her warmly.

"I'm sorry. Mi-chan here was eating like a girl. He was gulping his food every after a minute," Fuuko rolled her eyes dramatically, eyeing Tokiya as though he's the worst kid on earth.

The silverhead toddler snorted and glared at her. "I was trying to protect my teeth from breaking to fragments, monkey. Your toasts can build the great wall of China,"

"Shut up, brat!" Fuuko hissed and pierced daggers at her small companion.

"Hey, hey you two! It had already been three days since you've been sleeping with each other and you're still having conflicts? Come on, leave the tantrums at home! We are going to school for Pete's sake!" the raven-haired boy, Recca, laughed at them.

As a reward, he got two death-glares from the new comers. Recca just grinned wider.

"I doubt Fuuko-sama will want to cuddle up with Mi-bou, he's skin and bones already. He will not be a very good pillow to cuddle," Domon said a matter-of-factly with arms crossed on his chest.

"Of course she wouldn't, gorilla. I know she would prefer you, primates always stick together," Tokiya retorted, smirking.

Fuuko rolled her eyes unappreciatively. The more days passed, the more the iceman's becoming a brat. And bratter every minute. He even asked for a bottle of milk last night and had to wake up a couple of times at dawn to massage his back.

"I know I should have broken his spine early this morning," she whispered grudgingly at Yanagi.

The shorter girl sweatdropped and smiled reluctantly.

"Fuuko packed me a bottle of milk by the way," little Tokiya put on a smug look.

"Oh yea?!" Domon and Recca shouted at him. "Me too!" both of them smuggled on their bags, caught their bottles and held in straight on Tokiya's face. "SEEEEEEE?"

Tokiya stared at their bottles for a second then smirked proudly. "Mine is bigger," he said simply. "Show it to them, monkey,"

"What?" Fuuko stared at him, confused.

"My milk,"

"What milk?"

Tokiya's eyes widened as he slowly tilted his face up to her. "MY MILK. Where is it?!"

"Oh YOUR milk? Gosh, I forgot it on the sink!" Fuuko clasped her hand on her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Mi-chan!" she stared at him guiltily.

There was a paused. Trembling lips followed the silent moment and big baby blue eyes began to well up with salt water. Tokiya's eyebrows arched down and his lower lip pouted un-Tokiya-ly. "Why did you leave it behinddddddddddd!!!!!!!????????" giant crocodile tears began flooding the floor and the little boy cried loudly at the front gate, catching surprised reactions from the other parents and children, much to Fuuko's amusement.

Recca and Domon glanced at each other and snickered. Yanagi, on the other hand, kneeled down in front of Tokiya and tried soothing his back to make him stop bawling.

"Yanagi-NEECHAN! I don't have milk, what will I do?" he sniffed painfully and cried once more.

"Shhh…I'll give you Recca's milk, alright? Stop crying now," she whispered softly and Tokiya's face lit up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

Yanagi nodded and smiled.

"Wait! I wont have milk then!!" Recca looked at Yanagi bewildered.

Yanagi ruffled his raven mane lovingly. "You'll share milk with Domon-kun,"

"WHAT? But—"

They were cut off by the ring of the school's bell, signaling the start of class.

"No buts, Recca-kun. Sharing is loving. Now, lets go," Yanagi shook her head on him.

It was then Tokiya's turned to smirk…wickedly.

-----------------

After settling the kids inside their classroom, Yanagi and Fuuko both sighed audibly outside the classroom's door.

"I cant believe he actually cried because he doesn't have his milk!" Fuuko started the conversation while they were walking towards the nearest lawn, where the kids usually go out and play.

"I guess Mikagami-sempai really liked milk when he was younger," Yanagi agreed.

"Ne, Yanagi-chan. Don't you find the boys changing gradually everyday?" Fuuko sat on a swing and slowly rocked her chair.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, during the first day of their 'transformation', with a quote, Tokiya was the same grumpy Tokiya, but the next day he was beginning to get…"

"Hmmm? To get what?"

"…a little bit un-Tokiya,"

Yanagi cast a questioning look.

" What I'm trying to say is, he's slowly becoming the child of his age. He's starting to show signs of being the toddler that he is now!" Fuuko exclaimed, moving her hands theatrically to add emotion.

"Like what?"

"Like…when he asked for his milk! And in a BOTTLE! Come on, we know the big Tokiya never asked for a milk, much more drink it. And goodness, not in a BOTTLE!"

Yanagi giggled at Fuuko's exasperated expression. "Maybe they're just adapting at their forms. Children on their age really like milk, Recca-kun and Domon-kun also have bottled milk, if you noticed. They asked me to make each of them," Yanagi seated on the other swing and held its chain straps to steady her.

Fuuko looked at her friend, agitated. "That's it isn't it? They just become kids. I mean, REAL KIDS!"

"Oh! I get you now," Yanagi giggled slightly. "But…is there something wrong about it? They're really cute, Mikagami-sempai even had you stared at him during the night they were transformed, REMEMBER?" Yanagi teased again.

Three days passed already but her bestfriend was still pestering her about how she reacted after seeing Tokiya's sleeping little form. What was wrong with that? She never really denied the fact that her college schoolmate was really someone they describe as 'hot' and sometimes even 'beautiful'.

Fuuko rolled her eyeballs and snorted. She remembered that night and whatever rationale she gave for acting like that will all result to one thing, that she really found him heavenly gorgeous at his new form.

"I'm not in love with him," Fuuko answered, knowing fully what Yanagi was implying.

This just made Yanagi grinned almost deviously. "Why too defensive Fuuko-chan? I was just telling you how you reacted," she giggled knowingly.

"Just to make sure you wont have any prejudgments," Fuuko answered, irritated.

Yanagi continued grinning, making Fuuko scowl at her petulantly.

There were a few minutes of silence that was broken by a loud booming sound from the classroom. Fuuko and Yanagi immediately stood up and stared baffling at each other. Without further ado, they both scrambled to the nursery room too find the room already opened. They hurried inside, looked everywhere and stared wide-eyed at the wrestling kids at the center of the room.

No other than their precious little delinquents in the name of Recca, Domon, Tokiya and Kurei.

Wait. KUREI??

Yes, you heard it right. Kurei was in the house indeed. And he was one of the main actors of the commotion. On his hand was a bottled milk, which was also held by another kid who happened to look too big to be a toddler.

"Give me that!" the big bully-looking kid pulled the bottled milk towards him.

Kurei simply stared at him with only one hand holding the bottle. "No."

"Give me that or I'll punch your face!" the bully shouted before delivering a straight punch towards Kurei's face.

Little Kurei was about to duck away from the punch when another hand caught the bully's big fist.

"Nobody hurts my brother! NOBODY!"

Kurei glanced sideway and found Recca winking at him.

"Stop meddling, Recca" Kurei said.

" Your fight is my fight, Kurei. I know mom prepared that bottle for you that's why you don't want to give it," Recca answered and glared at the big kid in front of them. With a quick move, Recca was able to punch the kid from below and sent him flying towards the window.

AND this was the noise heard by the girls.

"Tokiya! Domon! Stop that this instance!" Fuuko marched forward, dragging them away from the other kids. They were giving their last attacks to the bully's comrades when Fuuko pulled them.

"Recca! Kurei! Are you alright?" Yanagi kneeled down and hugged the both of them, almost popping out Kurei's eyes, shocked at the tender gesture.

"I'm alright, Hime. Haha! You know I can defeat everyone!" Recca beamed widely, proud at what he did.

"I'm happy you're alright. How about you, Kurei?" Yanagi asked the other one.

"Hmp." He answered, turning around and drinking his milk.

"Okaasan was here earlier, she brought Kurei too!" Recca said.

"Oh! I thought you don't want to go to school, Kurei-san," Yanagi stared at Kurei, smiling.

"Kage Hoshi insisted. She said she'll give me this milk if I go to school. Bad old lady," Kurei raised his bottle and showed it to Yanagi.

Yanagi chortled. "I see," then both she and Recca laughed silently.

"What do you think you two were doing?!!" Fuuko shouted, scaring the other kids inside the class. "And were the heck is your teacher?!" she then glanced anywhere for someone older than them.

"Fuuko-sama, we were not the ones who started the fight. It was them, I promise!" Domon pointed the limping kids laid unconsciously on the floor.

Fuuko slapped her palm on her forehead. "You or not, you know better than to fight kids! You are too old to do that!"

Silently, Tokiya and Domon just stared at her with poker faces.

"You're the only old lady here, monkey," Tokiya said after awhile, occasionally taking a sip on Recca's bottle (which he stole from Recca's backpack).

"Why you!!!" Fuuko's temper burst out and she was ready to knock the little iceblock and dump him to Antartica when the door flung open, revealing a tall man holding a package with both hands.

His eyes broadened at the setting he just entered and glimpsed immediately at the people at the center. "Am I in the right room?"

Yanagi stood up, gasping. "Oh, are you the nursery teacher, Kudo Hideki?"

The man nodded and Yanagi stared at Fuuko for reinforcement.

Fuuko moved towards the teacher and explained calmly what happened.

The teacher smiled. "Oh I see, are they you're uhhh…children?" he cocked his head sideway to see Tokiya and Domon glaring at him. "No wonder, they seemed so tough indeed,"

Fuuko chuckled. "No, they're not. I mean, they're not my children. I'm sorry again for the commotion, we'll just bring the wounded children to the clinic and tell the nurse what happened," Fuuko offered.

"Oh, I would really appreciate that. Thank you…uhhh…" he was reaching Fuuko's hand but stopped midway, knowing he didn't know her name.

"Fuuko. Kirisawa Fuuko, Kudo-san," she received his hand enthusiastically and shook it gently, noticing how strong his arm was. "And this is my friend, Sakoshita Yanagi. Were both in college,"

Yanagi also shook the teacher's hand and bowed respectfully. "Nice meeting you, Kudo-san,"

"Same here," his handsome face smiled warmly. "It's my first day as a teacher so I'm kinda tense," he added after they finished their handshake.

"Hey! He looked like one of the flame dragons!" Recca pointed the man's face.

"I looked like a dragon?" Hideki Kudo choked, amused.

"Ohhh..yea. He really does, but I dunno who," Domon stared at him too. Tokiya did the same and then Fuuko joined the staring.

"Saiha. He looks like Saiha," Kurei answered helpfully. "You should know that better since he's your flame dragon, Recca," Kurei glared at his little brother.

"I only remember their dragon forms, Kurei!" Recca backfired. "I barely see their human forms!"

"As do I. But I remember them very well," Kurei retorted in a 'duh' tone.

"Kindly enlighten me what these kids are talking about?" Hideki looked at Fuuko.

Fuuko sweatdropped. "It's their uhhh…their favorite game! Fire man Recca and the fire team is their favorite action game when they're at home," she lied.

Hideki's brows quirked upward in amusement. "Maybe we could also play it here one of these days," he smiled kindly.

Fuuko and Yanagi nodded, smilingly hesitantly.

---------------

After an exhausting day from school, Fuuko and Tokiya finally came home. One dying, one stoic as usual.

"God, I'm so tired!" Fuuko plunged her lithe form on the couch. Tokiya, on the other hand, just stared at her and rolled his eyes.

He looked everywhere and observed the unfamiliar silence inside the Kirisawa house. "Where's your family?"

"They went to Hokkaido early in the morning to get my cousin who wants to take a short vacation here. They'll be back tomorrow," Fuuko answered unenergetically.

"Really?" the little boy sent a bored look on her way then paused for awhile, before opening his mouth again to talk. "Don't sleep like that,"

Moaning, Fuuko ignored him and compressed the couch pillow tighter in her arms. "Just go upstairs, Mi-chan." She brought the pillow to her face and readied herself for a nap.

"You're shirt's open. I can see your tummy and your bra," he answered monotonously.

Fuuko's eyes threw open. She quickly sat up and frowned at her former companion. "You pervert!"

Instead of receiving an it's-your-fault look (like what he usually showed), her jaw almost dropped on the ground upon seeing him smirked. And not just a smirk, more of a take-your-clothes-off smirk.

_The perverted BRAT!!!_

"Will you cook dinner now? I'm hungry. I'll go upstairs and change," he grinned and ran blithely upstairs, leaving the shocked Fuuko gawking at his departing form.

After recovering from the shock, she went to the kitchen, put on the apron and mirrored on the shiny aluminum frying pan.

_Oh, just you wait Tokiya. I'll get you next time. Just you wait…_

And that thought was followed with a witchy evil laugh.

--------------

**A/N: Ok. Sorry if I took too long but school's literally killing me and when I get home, I become too tired to write the update. Not just that, I also don't have all the time to write. –sigh—sometimes, life really isn't fair to everybody. Anyway, I'm sorry if I made Tokiya a Milk whore. And I know its soo unlike him to cry over a bottle of milk, gah!, but I know someone who acts like Tokiya and have his attitude (he's like the perfect living Mikagami), and his mom told me that he was so selfish when it comes to his bottled milk and never goes to nursery without it. I got the idea from that. Haha! **

**Ok, so if you wanna ask why Tokiya acted perverted…it's because he really was perverted when he was a kid, I bet every Tokiya fan knows that. **

**Since I have sinned (by not updating sooner), I'll give you a teaser about the next chapter. Fuuko's going to punish little Tokiya, of course. What punishment will Fuuko do to our cute little guy?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Tokiya's torments. **


	5. Full Moon

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**TO THE ONES WHO REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

**OD:** yo, dude. Where is ur chapter…ive been waiting for it for ages!!!

**Flame Rising:** Dude, nobody must love you. Hahaha! Lemme give you a hug for the effort you gave in reviewing my fic. --huggles-- and please review (flame, rather) again if that will make ur heart better. XD

**Jomai:** Aww…thank you for the review jom-chan! Love ya!

**Malo:** my dearest malo-chan. I know ur busy right now but im sure u'll like this chapter!hehe. have a nice reading! LOVE YA SO MUCH!

**Kc:** dude. U should really stop getting drunk. U might not now it but I care for you, u know. Why are u always drunk btw? Did u break up with ur gf?

**Ladylyris:** hellow there. OH! U like saiha-kun? ME TOO!!! Hehe.

**Shenny:** Errr…don't hug them much alright? I still need ur kurei for this fanfic. Afterall, he's the headbrat in this fic! Haha!

**Yanny:** We all know we cant expect normalcy from Mi-chan right? Tsk. But I'm sure u'll like this chapter! AHAHAHAHAH ive always liked it when fuuko tortures out hottie!

**Joide:** oh, hideki kudo? Eheheh…I dunno..—grins widely—

**Mikaro:** err, the epitome of tokiya?err…he's currently my roommate.

**Blackrose:** u really should write more tofu..hey, I was wondering if you have a ym id? Maybe we can chat sometimes and I can send u the chapter easily…huhuhuh I hate emails. But oh well, maybe u can edit this chapter after u read this and send me the edited one and ill post it here again. :D

**Sonzai:** Heres the update!!! Yay! I updated the KB fic too!

**Eirist-chan:** our duty is killing me! PLEASE HELP!waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Snowcharms:** hey how are you? I miss you! Yay! Here's the next chapter! Hope u enjoy!

CHAPTER 5: Unedited. GOMEN! Someone wants this installed immediately so there was no edition.

Fuuko wiped the back of her hand on her sweaty forehead. "There you go, done at last!" she beamed and mentally congratulated herself for a job well done.

"Mi-chan!!! Dinner's ready!!!" she called out, looking up at the ceiling which happens to be the floor of the second floor.

"I'm coming any minute!" an answer was heard, acknowledging her.

Fuuko let out a small smirk then headed to the living room when she heard their phone ringing consistently. She hopped towards it and took it happily. "Hello, Kirisawa residence!" she greeted the caller with obvious mirth.

"Fuuko, honey, we're now in Hokkaido," the other person answered.

"Mom?" Fuuko inquired.

"Yes, yes. Ganko and I might not be able to go home tomorrow. Our relatives here have been ecstatic after seeing our visit and wanted us to stay a bit longer. I'll call you back when were coming," Mrs. Kirisawa answered.

"Oh, how about Ganko's class the next day?"

"She might take an absent but not more than two days, so don't worry. Your sister is a smart kid anyway,"

Fuuko smiled at that. "Of course, she's my sister after all!" she said and laughed.

Suddenly, an ear-breaking scream was heard from upstairs.

"FUUUUUKKKKOOOOO!!!"

Fuuko abruptly looked upward and to the child running down the staircase.

"Who is that, Fuuko? Did I just hear a child crying?" her mother asked.

"Oh no, mom. I mean, yes. No, oh yea! YEA! It's the neighbor's child, I'm baby-sitting right now. So I guess I'll talk to you next time!"

"Fuuko, what's—"

"Bye mom!" Fuuko brought the phone back and immediately turned to the little Tokiya glaring hard at her. "What is it now, Mi-chan?!" Fuuko said exhaustedly and kneeled down.

"What is it?! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS THIS?!!?" he shouted and held something in front of Fuuko. "YOU SAID YOU FORGOT MY MILK!! WHY IS IT INSIDE MY BAG?!" little Tokiya glared harder and pouted his lips to signify rebellion.

Fuuko sweatdropped. "I thought you already find it during class. Have you not opened your bag the whole day at school?" Fuuko asked, rolling her eyes but was relieved that Tokiya was not hurt or anything.

"I don't need to open my bag because I know everything that sensei was teaching and besides, he provides us crayons if we have a coloring activity," Tokiya answered snobbishly.

"Oh really?" Fuuko smiled and took the bottle gently from Tokiya. She walked towards the sink and the little guy followed her slowly.

"Yes! He asked us five plus five and I answered it correctly! Recca and Domon cant even count until twenty!" he said with a smug face, making Fuuko chuckle a bit.

"That's nice. You're amazing Mi-chan!" Fuuko smiled at him while pouring the cold milk on the sink. She immediately cleaned the bottle and placed it inside the cabinet.

"Hey! Don't change the subject! You still owe me another bottle of milk!!" he indignantly patted the floor with his foot.

Fuuko lightly laughed and kneeled down in front of him. Without notice, she neared him and gave a quick peck on his chubby cheek. The young lad gaped and blushed shortly. He ran towards the nearest chair and climbed above it. "Wha! Why did you kiss me!?" his eyes dilated in shock.

The wind goddess just found the scene amusing and laughed noisily as she sat across Tokiya's chair. "Awww… I never realized you are so cute until now Tokiya," she continued teasing, reaching her index finger to his chin and gently tickling it.

Tokiya dodged her finger, disgusted at her actions. "Cut it out, monkey!" he tried struggling to keep his balance on the chair while getting rid of Fuuko's claws. "You're not funny anymore!"

Fuuko smirked and put her hand back to her spoon. "Let's eat," she smiled knowingly, casually inviting the toddler for their dinner.

Tokiya scowled and stuck his tongue out on her, much to Fuuko's amusement.

------------------------TOFUU-------------------------

After the torturous dinner, Tokiya hastily ran to Fuuko's room, entered the bathroom and jumped on the bath tub. He laid his little form inside the aromatic liquid and paddled his short legs on the water to produce bubbles. He pillowed himself with his palms as he watched the full moon from the little glassed-window above him. _Isn't it too early to have a full moon? _He asked himself but didn't really bother answering.

He continued paddling the water and was delighted to see bubbles started floating around him. He sat up and gathered the yellow duck toy beside the bathtub and played with it for a while when he heard Fuuko's voice calling him, again.

"Oh, Mi-chaaaaannnn!" he could hear her laugh after calling his name. "Mi-chan are you there in the bathroom?"

"Yes, so don't come until I'm done!" he cried out helplessly.

Expecting to get an answer, he was startled when the bathroom door opened revealing his roommate with only a towel to cover her. And a very short towel it was.

"Holy bubble gum! What are you doing, Fuuko?!" he shrieked in complete surprise, standing up from the bath tub.

Fuuko stared at him then gaped. "Omigosh…you got a very little…"

He stared down, knowing totally what she was referring to and hopped back to the bathtub, making sure his head will be the only one visible. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" he shouted his lung out, face beet red.

"Oh no you don't. I'm sharing bath with you," she laughed and slowly took her towel off.

Tokiya widened his eyes and turned around immediately. "What do you think you're doing?! Are you out of your mind!?" he shut his eyes close and almost shouted in a high note after feeling the water waved at the weight of the next occupier.

"Oh come on Mi-chan, why are you so old-fashion? Don't tell me you haven't seen a girl stripped in front of you before?" Fuuko continued chuckling and settled herself at the other end of the tub.

Still having his back face her, Tokiya answered embarrassed. "No! Now, get out!" his face was turning crimson red.

"Oh my God, Mi-chan are you saying you're still a virgin?!" Fuuko asked innocently, leaning to Tokiya and attempting to rub his back.

"Yes!!! I mean. Waah! Get off me!"

"Aw, Mi-chan, come on. Don't be such a baby!" Fuuko persisted, pulling him towards her.

"Spare me, Fuuko! Go away!" he held on the corners of the bath tub and struggled not to touch his skin with hers. "For pete's sake, were both naked!!" he screamed.

Whatever it was, divine intervention or anything, he was relieved when she suddenly halted. He panted deeply and glanced at Fuuko halfway. She stopped pulling him, but something tells him it just gotten worse.

"Oh is that it? You're ashame because were naked? AHAHAHAHAHAH! Don't worry, Mi-chan, I still got my panties on!" she grinned widely and Tokiya shouted again.

"NOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO!!!!!"

---------------------------TOFUU----------------------------

He didn't know how he got out.

He didn't know how he survived.

He didn't know what happened.

All he knew was that he's now here, inside her room, peaceful and warmed. The light from the full moon cast him radiant rays and he suddenly felt energetic and alive. He moved backwards and found out he was actually on a bed. On HER bed. He slowly turned around, knowing she's behind him.

Indeed, she was there, breathing steadily against his chest. He moved again, his face leveling hers and he watched her lovely sleeping form with admiration.

His eyes darkened as he felt himself succumb at her beauty. The night sky was lovely but the moon and the stars combined will pale if compared to the beauty she possessed, both outside and within. She stirred a little but he continued staring at her lovely contour. His hand made its way towards her face, tracing her dainty nose gently and running his thumb through her cheek. Her hair, that was now a little longer than before shone brightly against the light from the moon.

She stirred again, but this time, she managed to cuddle up against him even on her unconscious state. He was stunned for a minute, feeling her body moved against him and her soft breath blew on his collarbone. His eyes close as he let himself welcomed the warm pleasure their touching bodies gave him. His arms returned her embrace and he kissed her forehead before his silver mane mixed with her purple strands.

"Tokiya…" she breathed.

He smiled and hugged her closer. He stayed beside her for a few minutes before realizing something. He glanced at his arms, then to his palms then to his chest.

_What the--??_

Abruptly, he pushed her away from him and stared at his body with saucer eyes. _Holy crap! I'm still naked?!?!_

He frantically looked around him, not noticing the awakening person beside him. He sat up, finding out torn clothes on his back. _My pjs got torn out. What the heck is going on here?? I'm big again! _His eyes widened, he was too stunned not to be speechless.

"Tokiya?" the girl beside him woke up, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "Is something...wrong."

At that moment, shock would be an understatement.

"Fuuko, I don't know what happened. I just woke up and I'm back to normal again!"

"Did you touch me?! Don't come near me!! Why the hell are you naked?! You're attempting to rape me!!" Fuuko was on her hysterical mode, her eyes flashed an obvious hint of scare and horrid. She was now trying to get out of the bed.

"Fuuko, come on! I wouldn't! Get a hold on yourself!" he reached for her, trying his best to calm her down.

"You're naked! Don't come near me! Tokiya, NOOOooooooo!!!!" she scrambled out from the bed to the wall, her legs trembling uncontrollably.

"What the! Fuuko, listen to me! I didn't know what happened myself! Believe me!" Tokiya covered himself with the blanket and stood up, nearing his comrade. "Why on earth would I rape you!?"

"NOOOOO!!! Stop! Don't come near me Mikagami Tokiya!! Don't! HELPPP!!!" she cried her heart out so loudly the neighbors were starting to wake up.

Tokiya glimpsed at the neighboring houses and was terrified after seeing some houses lightening their rooms.

"Dammit, Fuuko! Get a grip on yourself!!" he ran towards her, panic-stricken.

"Stop it! Go away! Don't!!! HEL---"

In seconds, she was muted as his lips covered all her escaping shouts.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: That's the latest installment. HEHE. I am getting so naughty! WHA! WHATS GOING ON ME?! Well, I guess that really happens when you find yourself a new boyfriend. Hahaha! Obviously, this is a chapter tiredly made but I hope u still liked it..**

PLS HELP ME REVIVE THE WORLD AND PREVENT THE ATTACK OF MARTIANS BY _**REVIEWING**_!)


	6. 3:45 am

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm sorry I won't be able to reply today. I got loads of things to do right now. I'm now a maid in an evil vampire's house without much access to the internet even in Microsoft Word. **_

CHAPTER 6

They stood there panting, bodies still in intimate proximity. There were no glares, confusions or hatred in each other faces. But shock. Shock would have been an understatement at that time. Her face was redder than a freshly bloomed rose and his, on the contrary, was almost as pale as Orochimaru's! (damn I like that guy!)

He looked intensely at her eyes that seemed to speak a thousand jumbled words, all he cant comprehend even with his almighty brain. He didn't know what he was exactly trying to find out from those lovely deep blue orbs, but he knew he wanted to search for something. Something to lift up his worries and bring him gradual relief. Was he all that bad?

He moved closer, shutting their remaining gap close. Fortunately, she didn't try the slightest move backwards and he was grateful enough. He gazed down on her, following her shifty eyes with mild understanding. He knew, at that moment, that everything had turned upside down within them. They were never this close nor did they ever kiss and he understood her reasons of feeling awkward against him. His head was down south but hers was down south too and he can never decipher what her face was like. She was blindly staring at his torso and he escaped a chuckle to lighten the heated atmosphere between them. Bringing his arms around her, he smiled.

"What!?" she spat out, sending her face up to finally glare at him. Not like he really wanted to receive a glare from her, but it was a cue that she's coming back to normal and he felt a little relieved.

He chuckled once more, louder, before saying, "Sexy aren't I?"

The girl frowned but nonetheless, blushed at his statement realizing what she was looking at. "Yo-You narcissist!" she stammered and looked away, pouting.

With that, he laughed and he can see the bewildered reaction on her face.

He laughed. Yes, for the first time in world history, her former companion, schoolmate and first kiss was heard laughing at the Kirisawa Residence exactly 3:45 in the morning. Her initial reaction was "Wtf are you laughing at?!" but then she realized, my God, this isn't just someone who thinks laughing is normal. This is TOKIYA MIKAGAMI! The earth's number one alien who thought laughing is an eternal sin! And here he is with the proud smirk on his face, laughing heartily on her nose.

"Shut up!" she hissed dangerously, her face nearing his beaming one.

He stopped, but the sly smirked didn't go away from his lips. "Stay this close and you'll never leave this room with intact virginity," he whispered huskily, voice changing into a deeper baritone.

She bit her lower lip in restrained anger as she barked, "Do that and you'll never live to see the upcoming sunrise, pal!"

"Doesn't really matter to me," was his answer before he dug his face closer to hers on his second attempt for a mind-blowing kiss. He knew, he should never be acting like this. Especially not to Fuuko Kirisawa. This is totally not him but he never thought a mere kiss could drugged him into his ecstatic state. He wanted to taste her back so badly because he knew that this will only be his probably last chance. There was something inside him that was gradually running in his nerves, the same feeling he had when he transformed back to his old self. Anticipating what will come from this, he had to take his chance.

At any moment, he knew, he'll be back to his toddler state.

"Fuuko please, don't refuse me," he whispered on her ear as he hugged her tighter, his body grinding against her. Unlike the tone he had moments ago, this one was softer and pleading.

Fuuko winced at the tight embrace Tokiya was giving her but she doesn't really mind. What she minded was the trembling of his body as though he's having chills or tremors. Tokiya whispered something on her ear, something about not to refuse him. Just that statement oddly touched her heart and she delivered her palms on his cheeks, cupping them to face directly on her. "Tokiya, tell me what you're feeling,"

In a coarse voice, he answered. "Not okay, I think I'm turning back into my little self." Even in his trembling body and lips, he managed to smile at her.

"Are you hurt?" she replied, feeling his body almost trembling terribly.

He shook his head slightly. Her eyes were full of unsaid worries but he knew she's beginning to get horrified of his unstable form. "Fuuko," he said and he was acknowledged with a focused stare. "If I turn back into my toddler form, will you promise me something?"

"What is it?" she held his face nearer to her.

"Don't ever leave me. I need you," he said softly, leaning his forehead against her forehead band.

Something about what he said made her shed tears abruptly. Although the reason was quite blurry at that time, Fuuko was beginning to fear what lies ahead but she knew she had to be strong. For him.

"Tokiya, I promise I'll help you break the goddamn spell you are under," she said and didn't feel ashamed of not pulling back her tears in front of him. She wanted him to feel her worries, the anxieties she herself didn't know she was capable of feeling, her care…

…her love.

"I don't want you to promise me that," he smiled affectionately. "Just don't leave me and I'll be alright," he moved his lips closer to hers as he felt his body on its way to the peak of its tremors.

Fuuko's heart started pumping hard, and faster. She almost flinched but held on his neck, controlling herself from shouting her heartache. "I promise." She cried and closed the gap between them with her lips.

As if on cue, a glittering light engulfed Tokiya from his feet, covered by the cotton blanket, to his chest and Fuuko involuntarily moved backwards but Tokiya's hands were swift as he held on her jaw, gaining a much easier accent on her mouth.

Fuuko let herself succumbed on Tokiya's passionate kiss while also letting her tears flow out shamelessly.

His silver mane danced gracefully in the air as the light grew out to his face. Everything was enchanting, magical and feathery but at the same time dark, dim and painful. It was as fantastic as Cinderella turning into a princess but as dreadful as sleeping beauty touching the needle of the spinning wheel. In moments, the light was gone and Fuuko pulled out from the kiss.

Knowing fully the size of the new form she's carrying, she kneeled and brought him on the floor. However, she was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw him.

"Tokiya?"

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

"How old are you now?"

"Hmmm. I guess," he held his chin and thought for awhile.

Fuuko stared at him eagerly, waiting for his answer. _Oh Good Lord, please don't make him into something I'm thinking. _

"Fuuko, I guess I'm two years old now," he answered as he raised two fingers up on her.

A loud thump was heard on the floor as a certain purple haired teenager fell down, unconscious.

-----------------------

_**A/N: Sorry it has to be a pretty short chapter. I don't have enough time right now since I'm currently not in our house and I still got a lot of house chores to do in this God-forsaken huge house. Well, no edition so all grammar errors are mine. Thanks for reading and I hope to see comments and suggestions in ur review!**_


	7. Kauru's Lucky Day

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

A/N: Alright, here I go again with my damn redundant apology which I have been using since my first existence in this site.

_**GOMEN!!!!!--bawls-- I was having some personal problems and it took me a long time to get over it. Please tell me how am I to make up with this very very, I mean, VERY late update!!!Onegai!**_

--sniffs--

For my wonderful reviewers, u mean so much to me!

**Wija:** Ahem. Fine, orochimaru's urs!Waaah! No cookies!P

**Luvnstuff04**: hey I haven't seen you around here. Ur a new reviewer? Omigosh! Thanks for reading and please review again! God bless u too!

**Jomai:** Lol..was the last chappy funny? Thank you for reviewing!

**Yanny!!!!**: LOLZ! Don't laugh inside a café! Wha! That's embarrassing indeed…ahahahahah!

**Satomika:** it's not finish yet..i think there will be more chapters so please continue reading. Thanks!

**Malo**: my dearest malo!!whaa!! I miss u!!!--glomps--yea, damn the sexy tokiya and his sexy torso!

**Mikaro**: what maid?! WHA! I wasn't a maid! Meanie!!

**Shen:** khryzELLLA?ewwwwww….can I have another name?

**Chie:** heheheh the younger he is, the grumpier he becomes!LOLZ!

**9081**: here's the update! Please r&R!

**Blackrose:** yea…wers ur next chappie?i reviewed ur fic last time!:D

**Snow charm**s: awwwww…poor fuuko indeed. Tsk3.

**Eirist:** first reviewer! My god, do you always stay in front of the computer?LOlz! thanks for the wonderful reviews! Ah!! The 'sexy aren't I' statement was drool-worthy!

CHAPTER 7

A day had passed after the kissing incident and the couple was back to normal. Ahem, normal for them. No one mentioned about the incident and both felt relief because of that.

"I grow younger as the days go by. Typical." Tokiya grumbled, glaring hardly at nothing in particular. "Haven't you guys found anything yet?"

"That's why we're on the way to the Hanabishi's right now to check if they've discovered anything or if the same thing happened to them as well. " Fuuko explained in a tone that says 'duh'.

"You're the one to complain monkey, you're not the one stuck in a body of a two year old!" he said almost hysterically.

"Who said anything about complaining? Oooh, you haven't seen me complain yet little mister!" With a mixture of mischief and slight annoyance, she held Tokiya roughly over a muddy puddle of water, courtesy of last night's rain. The wind goddess deadpanned, "You want me to drop you here?"

"What are you, crazy?! Who knows what kind of microorganisms thrives in there? I'll have germs all over me!" he replied with huge eyes, struggling on holding Fuuko's wrist to prevent himself from falling.

"Then stop your yapping!" Fuuko glared at the child Tokiya so hard that tears actually welled up in his eyes.

He sniffed and that had been her undoing. Tokiya looked so cute with those big watery blue eyes of his that Fuuko felt guilty. "Jeez, I was just kidding okay." She cradled him in her arms as she continued the walk towards Recca's.

The physical change wasn't what was most grueling to Tokiya. He prides himself with his independence, abilities and control over his emotional reactions. So it's very embarrassing for him that he is being overcome by "instincts" he had already grown out of. Just like last night when thunder and lighting came wave after wave, he wasn't able to stop himself from crying for hours. It took Fuuko a long time to calm him down. And now…he couldn't even walk a block without getting tired at once and Fuuko had to carry him. Oh, the humiliation!

"Oi!" A man called up from behind them. Fuuko stopped so that he could catch up with them. "Hey, you're Fuuko-san right?" the man asked cheerfully.

"Yes. You're that nursery teacher, Kudo Hideki-san" The man beamed at her and Tokiya felt his irritation escalate.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Tokiya's eyebrows rose. "We're going to the Hanabishis's. It might be out of your way." he interjected.

"Oh, it's okay. I always take a short-cut by Azusa Street before going to class." His smile was unwavering. "Say, are you Tokiya's little brother? I haven't seen him in school yesterday." He turned to Fuuko concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Mi-cha I mean, Tokiya's fine. He's just…erm" Huge sweatdrop. _This is the major reason why I hate what's happening right now! ACK! _"Errr…he was, well…what I'm saying is…he's," for a moment, she felt she swallowed her tongue and she gingerly looked at the teacher's patient face.

"What she means is that Tokiya nii-san couldn't go to school because he has to go see the dentist." Tokiya filled in for her to Fuuko's relief.

"I see." With that particular concern addressed, Hideki continued the light conversation with Fuuko with Tokiya butting in from time to time, annoyed at being ignored.

"So you don't have school today, Fuuko-san?" the casual conversation was started by Hideki.

"No. It's—"

"It's our school's foundation week so classes are suspended," Tokiya barged in, cutting Fuuko's supposed to be response.

"OUR school?" the handsome mentor arched a thick eyebrow at the boy in Fuuko's arms.

_Shit!_ "Errr, our university has a nursery and kindergarten school inside it. They are enclosed within the university's fences but they're not a part of the school!" Fuuko answered, almost in hysterics. _My god…that was the lamest excuse I ever created no thanks to this little whiny ice cube. _Fuuko glared at Tokiya who answered her glare with a look as though saying 'monkey, that was the most horrible excuse I've ever heard'.

"A nursery? Isnt he too young to be on a nursery?"

"I'm smart," Tokiya answered with his chin up.

Hideki smiled at him and turned to Fuuko once more. "Arent you from Tokyo U? There wasn't a nursery when I graduated two years ago. Has it just been established?"

"Errr, its just temporary…I guess," she replied abruptly.

"Oh I see," Hideki smiled at her and shuffled Tokiya's hair. Much to the boy's annoyance. "No wonder you two seemed to be too close, you have enough bonding time even in school."

"Yea, like, A LOT. We even got intimate, we even kis—ouch!," Tokiya mumbled and was slapped by Fuuko on his legs while carrying him.

"He is such a talkative child, gomen?" Fuuko said, smiling irritatingly.

"Yea, he talks faster for his age but I think it's great. He'll be a smart kid in the future," the teacher muddled his hair again and he harshly shoved his head away from his hand.

"I already was," Tokiya murmured again.

Fuuko just rolled her eyes and continued walking with Hideki.

TOFUU

' '

"Dammit! This is just too much already!" Except for him, cursing was the rest of the Hokage's job. But right now, Kaoru felt like muttering a string of curses as he glared at the brown mass at porch as if had offended him. Correction…it DID offend him!

"Cursing is a monkey's job." Kaoru's back stiffened at the familiar cold voice. Slowly, he turned around to face the former flame master. Funny how he can still intimidate him sometimes…even in that form of his: the two year old Kurei, currently wearing an Astroboy printed shirt that is twice his size, and wielding a milk bottle in the same manner one would cuddle a beloved stuff toy.

"Well are you just going to stand there until the stench kills us all?" came Kurei.

"B-b-but, but. You can't be serious!" the Golden Boy screeched, horror overtook his entire being. Kurei however just continued to lock gazes with Kaoru, a deadpan expression on his face as he sucked on his milk bottle, that seemed to say 'yeah, I'm dead serious'.

A tumbleweed passed. Whatever hope of salvation Kaoru held was erased when the cold cruel former-flame master sealed his fate with the words, "It's not my fault Recca hogged the restroom all to himself," and stalked off. Poor Kaoru; he really looked as if he's about to cry!

_A few moments later…_

"It's this entire thing's fault!" For the nth time, Kaoru smashed the unknown madougu against the floor. Generally speaking, a madougu's effects can be reversed since the said device was destroyed but the ominous thing proved to be stranger. No matter how many time he tried to thrash it (smashed with a baseball bat, blew up with gunpowder, ran over by a running vehicle), it was just goddamn indestructible. There wasn't even a scratch!

Kaoru continued battering it though, as if to punish it for having been made to clean up Kurei's shit…literally.

Kaoru raised his hand and was about to slam the orb again when it started to emit a soft glow.

"Niyah!" Fearing that he'd turn into a chibi as well, he instinctively threw the madougu and ran as far as he can into the backyard. He quickly hid behind the bushes and watched how the living room windows seemed to pulse with dim light.

He was so entranced with curiosity that he almost gave a yelp when a finger poked his temple.

"Ne, what are you doing huddled out here?"

"Fuuko onee-chan!" Kaoru gave a sigh of relief and was about to give an account of the madougu when he was violently shoved aside by a very grumpy-looking Tokiya, who stomped his way towards the door.

"Argh! Mikagami-sempai, matte kudasai!" Koganei rushed after Tokiya in the hopes of preventing him from entering the living room. _Amazing how fast those two little feet could walk_, he commented to himself dryly.

"Sempai?" Hideki asked, obviously perplexed as to why a teenager should call a two year old with an honorific reserved for someone who's older.

Fuuko forced out a laugh. "Don't think about it too much. Kids sometimes play these games. You know…pretend." She said in a manner of explanation while patting Hideki on the arm. _Jeez, that didn't sound convincing even to my own ears._

Hideki seemed to accept it though despite the huge sweatdrop on her head and the fact that he still finds it odd.

"I see. Uh, I better get going then, I'm almost late for class. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Tokiya in school tomorrow."

"Uhmm..of course," Fuuko responded tentatively.

Hideki smiled and stood in front of her for a moment, a faint blush showed on his cheeks. "Hope to go out with you sometimes too," with a sheepish smile, he lowered his head and gave Fuuko a gentle peck on her cheek.

And then he was gone, leaving the rest of them with wide saucer eyes. Especially the ice cube. With obvious flaming range, Tokiya marched grudgingly to the front door with curses escaping from his mouth.

After waiving goodbye to Hideko Kudo, Fuuko made a beeline for the Hanabishi front door.

She heard it before seeing it that Tokiya and Kaoru were wrestling. Kaoru had Tokiya in a headlock thereby preventing the latter from going beyond the shoe-changing area. "Please, Mikagami-sempai. Don't be stubborn."

"And since when did that sea-monkey's house became restricted area, HUH?"

Amused, Fuuko watched them for a while. After all, it's not everyday that the great fighter Mikagami is forced into physical submission. But then again…The wind goddess suppressed a smile. "Okay what's going on?"

At the sound of her voice, Tokiya stopped struggling. "Sure took you a long time to get here, didn't you?" he spat out.

He was perfectly fine till this morning and now he warped back into the grumpy boy that he was. But it's never like him to make an issue out of a small thing. Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Jeez, your highness. I was practically at your heels."

"Riiiight. Like you didn't have fun playing with his arm back there."

Fuuko was surprised to hear such venom in his voice until it hit her. She smirked, "Jealous much?"

If looks could kill, she would have been an impaled wind child with the way he glared at her. Before any of them could blink, Tokiya sunk his teeth deeply into Kaoru's arm and made a run for it as soon as the golden boy's grip slackened. Fuuko chased after him screaming that he shouldn't go biting people around.

Kaoru on the other hand was left on the shoe changing area. "Oh why me!" he whimpered miserably as he limply kept up with them.

But it was too late when he got to them. The madougu has already given a blinding flash of light before dying out completely.

And Fuuko, Tokiya, and Kaoru were caught in it.

----TTFF-----

Somewhere…

A voice whispered. _Saihaaa_…

Hideki looked up but he only had the fluttering breeze for company. He shook his head, "must be my imagination," and went on his way.

_Tsuzuku_

_**A/N: Finally, my partner in making this fic has already lent me a hand and I wanna give the credits to OBSSESSED DREAMER for a chapter well-written. This chapter was hers and I only added some things but there were no major editions. I'm so happy!**_

_**To OD with love**_: Dude! Thanks for everything and sorry for being such a dense ditz sometimes. I think what I decided was the right one and I'm glad u were there to guide me. I love you and let's kick asses together!


	8. More Than 400 Years Ago

Standard Disclaimers Applied.OF COURSE!

**Well, this is the beautiful Obsessed Dreamer's reply to all the readers of this fic:**

A/N: Lateness of this chapter is entirely my fault, none of Khryzle's. I planned to answer all of your questions regarding the madougu on this chap but I'm afraid that you guys will have to wait for a little more. You see, the gods of the digital world decided to end my writing career before I even start by sending their agents and hacking and destroying my files! But my love for Tofuu is tenacious and eternal! burning eyes So for the time being, you'll have to make do with the half of what I've saved from the graves of writing hell. Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you guys can bear with us till the end. Peace and Chaos!

**Reminiscence: Flight**

Kurei was in Recca's room surveying Hideki's retreating back from a window, when he was alerted to the sudden spike of an aura from somewhere within the house. Without thinking twice, he rushed to the source.

Kaoru chased after Fuuko and Tokiya to the living room and as if on cue, the ominous madougu let out a flash of blue. For a second, a figure in the shape of a person hovered over them before it scattered into million pinpoints of light. Like a throve of fireflies, it circled them faster and faster until Fuuko felt a tug beneath her navel, as if she was about to fall. She tried reaching for Tokiya who was clamoring for her hand as well. "What is happening?!" But whatever she struggled to say died in her throat as her surroundings dissolved into darkness.

TOFUU

â€™ â€™

"Is he okay?"

"I hope he didn't bump his head that hard"

"Ugh," Tokiya turned his head from side to side in an attempt to tune out the annoying voices floating around him.

"I think he's coming around"

_Who's coming around? Idiots, do they have to be so noisy about it? _He opened his eyes to scold whoever is disturbing his peace when he met Yanagi and Ganko's concerned faces. He blinked a few times and felt the bandage around his head.

Yanagi helped him sit up on the couch while Ganko announced, "Tokiya nii-chan is awake!"

Domon rushed to his side and _whack! _

Unprepared, Tokiya barely avoided the maw-hawked boy's punch and so he landed a kick on his assailant's torso instead. The two girls pried the quarelling boys from each other. "Stop it you two! For heaven's sake, Domon, Mikagami-sempai is injured," said Yanagi.

"What was that for ape?" Tokiya grumbled. The pain at the back of his head was not helping his mood.

"Don't play dumb you asshole!!"Domon replied heatedly, even though he was writhing in pain. "Tell me what happened, damn you! Fuuko!!" he sobbed the wind goddess' name.

It took for a while before everything came back to Tokiya. _Fuuko!_ "Where is she?" he asked tersely. _Had she been 'chibified' as well?_ But something was gnawing at his gut. He knew that Domon, violent as he was, wouldn't have had reacted that badly if Fuuko was only turned into a child.

Yanagi looked tense and instead of answering, she carried him to one of the rooms in the house. Tokiya felt his breath hitch.

There on the bed, the wind wielder lay with her eyes half-open like she was in a trance, pale, beautiful, and still as a statue.

TOFUU

â€™ â€™

The darkness engulfed Fuuko completely as she fell farther and farther away. There was no sound or sight, yet it was strange that she can see and feel her own arms and body since there was no light around.

But just as soon as she thought the dreariness to be infinite, her feet hit solid ground. And like how one gets to the end of a dark tunnel, her surroundings melded together again. Only she wasn't in the Hanabishi's residence anymore.

Instead of the living room she expected, she found herself in the woods, amidst thick bushes. A thousand and one questions flooded her mind with _'where am I?' _and '_how did I get here??' _beingthe most imperative.

She suppressed the urge to yell 'hello, is anybody around?!' if only for the purpose of her safety but the temptation to do so becomes greater every passing second. Not the type to sit around, Fuuko surveyed the area, following the sound of flowing water. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to her, she reached a clearing, in the middle of which flowed a crystal river. And there, standing near the bank, was a woman.

Fuuko made her way towards her and upon closer inspection; she realized that this was the same figure that appeared just a few moments after the madougu lighted up. She was dressed traditionally and there were two interlocking silver bangles around her right arm. She was very beautiful if not for her forlorn expression. Her face mirrored weariness, like she had been waiting for something for a very long time.

Fuuko sensed no threat from her but without dropping her guard, she approached the other female. "Excuse me. Can I tell you me where I am?"

No response.

"Do you have an idea how far the nearest settlement is?"

Still no response.

Fuuko is not the most patient person so out of edginess, she blurted out the next things that popped in her mind. "Are you the madougu? Are you the one who brought me here?"

There was a pregnant pause before the woman turned to look at her with disenchanted eyes. Fuuko took a defensive stance when the woman started towards her but instead of the attack she anticipated, the figure glided to her side as gently and as quick as zephyr. And from where she used to stand, a little girl was now playing with the river's waters.

"W-What is this?!"The wind goddess was now truly perplexed.

In response, the woman pointed at the edge of a clearing where a young lad emerged. He ran straight at the two females but instead of colliding with them, he went straight through them.

If Fuuko looked baffled a while ago, now she looked like a fish out of the water, what with her mouth bobbing.

TOFUU

â€™ â€™

**Reminiscence: The Moonlightâ€™s Promise**

"HAYATE!! You're late AGAIN! This is the fifth time already" The little girl complained.

If he wouldn't be in much worse trouble with her later, Hayate would have bolted to the other direction with the way she was glowering at him but he just has to march up to Tsukino, the little monster and suffer her presence until this task is over.

"Shut it, girly. Unlike you, I have severe training to endure you know" Hayate smirked and placed his hands at the back of his head smugly; the motion emphasizing the armband that controls his power within.

Tsukino splashed water on the lad's arrogant face, "Heh, shove your status as next flame master to my face will you?"

Hayate laughed. "Cool isn't, it?" The little girl just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

If a person who didn't know the two was watching them, he might have concluded that these youngsters were really fighting. But anyone in the Hokage village will testify that such conversation was only normal between the hurricane and his moon.

It was a strange friendship as Hayate was hotheaded and carefree as Tsukino was pensive and shy. Nevertheless, they were inseparable; no one messes with one without messing with the other. Tsukino seemed to be always bullied by older kids because she seemed to be unwilling to fight back so Hayate took it in himself to be her protector. On the other hand, Tsuki (as Hayate likes to call her) serves as temper against the boy's volatile mood. He didn't take well to the idea that he was the Hokage leader's first born son yet he couldn't produce any flame. It subjected him to ridicule among other kids thus always provoking him to a fight. So it's really not surprising that they get into the same trouble always.

A few days ago, the two got again into their usual mess. Tsukino was on her way to the market for an errand and seeing that she was alone, some rowdy boys tried to pick on her just to get back at Hayate for beating them up a few days prior. Tsukino was already an able fighter for her age but she was no match for six boys carrying a vengeance. Hayate just got back from training and came looking around for Tsukino when he found her in a pinch.

Without second thoughts, he rushed to her aid thus ensuing chaos. The vendors weren't able to keep some of their stands from toppling over so products were strewn everywhere. Jumping from stall to stall, Hayate chased the older kids. They separated to distract him but he was keen on following the one who held Tsukino 'hostage' Despite his efforts, he couldn't seem to keep up with the older and more trained youngsters.

Fire burned within his chest at the thought that he may not be able to protect Tsukino. He thought it was only anger at first but the sensation grew stronger until he felt like suffocating. His vision blurred and his breath came in pants. Hayate reached his arms forward as if reaching for air and cried his lungs out.

In a second, the stall directly infront of him burst into flames. Such was the explosion that it partially burnt the back of Tsukino's captor. Tsukino on the other hand was protected by the older boy's larger frame.

News about the discovery of the next flame master's power traveled fast. Such was the delight of the elders that instead of the usual punishment for damaging property, Hayate was only ordered to help out in the repair and replacement of damaged products when he's off training.

Especially the fish store that got caught in the fire. He's obliged to catch fish with the same value as the ones that turned into ash. Tsukino, out of the goodness of her heart offered to help him and that is how their afternoon was spent for the last four days.

"Watch it, flame boy! You're scaring all the fishes" Tsukino scolded.

"It's not my fault they won't hold still. Ugh" Hayate retorted as he dove for a fish near his feet. He slipped, naturally and fell flat on his face. The fish he was trying to catch was now jumping on his head and he was drenched from head to foot.

Tsukino took the fish while trying not to laugh. "You may have already discovered your powers but you're still a klutz. Tsk, just look at you. I wonder how the Hokage will survive under your rule," she chided.

Hayate blew the dripping lock of hair away from his face but instead of the sual spat, he looked at his playmate with intense graveness that only a child could master. "I'm going to be the best ninja and Hokage leader there ever was, you'll see. So I could protect you and everyone."

Tsukino blushed at the seriousness of his voice and the intensity of his stare. But more than that, she believed in him. So she voiced her faith in the only way she knew. She kissed his cheek and smiled, "I know."

Neither of them could have known what those words would bode for their fates in the future but for the moment, the bubbling river and the rising moon shared in witnessing their silent pact.

TOFUU

â€™ â€™

"This is amazing!" Tatesako-sensei exclaimed in wondrous delight. His eyes sparkled like that of a child having found a new toy upon holding the ominous orb in his hands. "I've always known that Hokage existed but to actually hold a real madougu? It's like a dream!" his enthusiastic dialogue was cut off by Recca.

"You've said that a million times already! Can we just get back to work?!"

"Don't be rude to your teacher, Recca" Kagero reprimanded.

"Keh!" If the situation hadn't been so serious, Yanagi would have laughed her heart out at the sight of a midget Recca actually lecturing his History teacher into 'studying'. Currently, the said flame master is burying his nose upon scrolls of scrolls of old Hokage literature; the look of concentration on his small chubby face was just too cute. Too bad she didn't have a camera with them.

Kagerou was the madougu expert but she never met this one, thus she was stumped. Because of the latest incident, they all agreed to ask Tatesako-sensei for his help (and had done some major explaining). He has afterall, a whole collection of documents written by the Hokage that even dated back before Kagerou's time.

Tatesako-san rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Gomen, it's just that researching the most secretive ninja clan's history was my lifelong passion. For a historian, holding a relic-a solid evidence about a lifetime of work-nothing can be more rewarding!" he declared passionately. Everyone sweatdropped.

Yanagi cleared a space on the table and placed the tray of snacks she was carrying. "You guys have been working so hard. How about taking a break for a while?"

At the announcement, everyone swarmed to Yanagi and the 'kids' started fighting over the small sweet cakes she made. Kurei snatched the whole plate of sweets before Domon and Recca could get their hands on it. He jumped to Yanagi's arms and made a face at the other two kids and gloated. "These cakes are mine. Beh!"

"Oi! Get off MY Yanagi, you twerp!" Recca protested.

"Gimme me back MY cakes!" Domon cried out.

Mass sweatdropping. Ganko however, noticed that someone was missing. "Ne, where is Mikagami-sempai?"

Yanagi's face dropped a little. When she took the ice-man (boy!) to Fuuko earlier, his face was contorted as such that it was painful to look at him.

_Flashback_

_A heavy silence hung upon the room as Tokiya stood there with his mouth agape. His sight swayed and in his vision, he saw his sister's pale and lifeless face; he heard her voice, calling out to him, over and over._

_Overwhelmed by emotion and without his more adult instincts to suppress them, Tokiya snapped. He let out a loud cry and rushed over to Fuuko. He shook her unconscious form as much as his little body's strength could handle. "FUUKO! DAMMIT WAKE UP!! WAKE UP YOU LOUD MONKEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! DON'T!"_

_Surprised, Yanagi wasn't able to act at once. Tokiya was throwing such a tantrum that the other adults rushed to the room and it took all of their efforts to calm him down. When he went back to his senses, Tokiya started tearing through the piles of scrolls Tatesako-san brought, like a madman._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, the three continued their hullabaloo.

Kurei still hasn't disentangled himself from Yanagi's arms so Recca decided to take action. He too climbed unto the table and jumped towards Yanagi but before he could reach her, an ashtray smacked right at his face, courtesy of an annoyed Mikagami Tokiya.

"Quit the racket!" He was tired and would love to tear somebody to pieces but his eyes caught the sweet cakes held by the gloating Kurei. His eyes automatically sparkled, "Pastriesâ€¦MINE!!" And thus ensued the epic battle of the four gallant knights for the legendary cakes of the sakura princess. Dust clouds formed and sounds of punches, kicks and profane language littered the air.

It was a piece of the usual Hokage interaction and was thus a welcome interlude.

TOFUU

â€™ â€™

Fuuko watched everything in amazement: from Hayate's discovery of his powers to the incident in the river. Everytime the scenes would change, she would feel a tug below her navel and at once, she would be transported toa different time and place. It all unfolded like a movie,no, like she was seeing what was going through someone else's mind.

_Those two,could they really be from Hokage's time? What is their relation to the madougu? And how come I can see all this?_

TOFUU

â€™ â€™

A piece of paper fell from the dust cloud. Kaoru picked it up and read the entries the entries casually. 8:15, 8:23, 8:23, 8:12, 8:16, 8:14, 8: 20.

The pastry war paused and Kurei took the opportunity to bonk all of his opponents' heads into a stupor. He bit into his prize with pride and said, "Those are time entries."

"Time entries?" Tatesako took the paper and examined it as well.

"Aa. I recorded the times whenever I'd feel an increase in the madougu's aura. If you notice, they all fall within a 12 minute range except for this morning. 8:40"

Rousing from his daze, Tokiya asked, "When did you start noticing this?"

"The day we first came to the nursery. The orb was buzzing restlessly before we left for school."

Then something kicked.

"_I always take a short-cut by Azusa Street before going to class."_

"The nursery teacher!" Tokiya thought out loud. Kurei nodded however.

"The madougu's spikes of energy coincides with the times that man passes by this area"

A/N: Dundududun!! Review and reply people.

Huge thankies to my partner Khryzle for bearing with me. I can only pray that her patience may never run out. Haahaha!

---------

**Khryzle here! Hi everyone, i hope u liked this chapter as much as i do. The next chapters will still be written by the wonderful OD so wait for more insanity and out of this world imagination.LOLZ! Please review and tell us everything u wish for the next chap.!**

**To OD: U promised to give me the earrings right?So i can bear the delays. And of course, i dunno if my bf already taught u how to make the lemon icecream, but if he did, ur gonna lemme see ur finish product too!ja ne!**


End file.
